So They Lied
by WritinginCT
Summary: AU. Jack often has a look of loss and pain in his eyes. Was it all from losing his son or has he lost more than everyone knows?
1. Chapter 1

Title: So They Lied

Author: CJ aka WritinginCT

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Pairing: Jack/OFC

Rating: Teen – PG13

Warnings: AU, Angst in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.

Comments: AU. Jack often has a look of loss and pain in his eyes. Was it all from losing his son or has he lost more than everyone knows?

Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Want to offer me a book deal to write original fiction?

----------

Jack was surveying his handiwork in the front yard as he took a long swig and finished his beer. The shrubs were neatly trimmed and all that was left to do was just rake up the trimmings. It was a gorgeous day and it felt great to just be out in the fresh air and sunshine. He had been really looking forward to his days off, the nice weather was just icing on the cake. He put the bottle down on the front step and picked up the rake.

He was almost finished raking when he realized he had a visitor, of the four-legged variety. The little fawn colored boxer was happily sniffing all the corners of his yard and her little body started kidney-beaning in excitement when she saw him. Seeing that she had a collar Jack assumed that she had made a grand escape on her owners. He crouched down and whistled with his hand extended. The little boxer didn't think twice and flew over to him and proceeded to wash his hand and face and anything else she could reach. Jack laughed in spite of himself. Holding gently onto her collar so she couldn't bolt he tried to read the name her tag, and hoped to find a telephone number. He found a name and number all right but it was for an out of state area code, not uncommon around a military facility. He also found her name, Peanut.

"C'mon Peanut. Let's go call your owners. Bet they are looking for ya." Jack slipped his belt off his jeans and used it as a makeshift lease. He managed to pen her on his deck and went inside to get the phone, a fresh beer, and a bowl of water for the dog. Heading back out he sat on one of the lounge chairs and stretched his legs out. The dog instantly jumped up between his legs and rested her head on his thigh. Jack smiled and shook his head as he absently stroked her head. He was surprised as he really looked at her that she had a big scar across the top of her head, almost hidden in her normal boxer wrinkles. He also noticed that her eyes didn't really seem to focus. She must have been injured at some point.

As he stroked her head he realized how much he would like to have a dog of his own. But with the unreliable schedule that he kept it was impossible, his houseplants barely survived. He drank his beer and enjoyed the fresh air and the undemanding company of his little guest. It was days like this that made him want a normal life. Knowing when he would be home, sleeping in his own bed, not having to lie to everyone he met about what he did for a living, being able to find someone and settle down, maybe coach little league, just be normal.

He finished his beer and decided his little pity party was over. He picked up the phone to dial the number on Peanut's tag when he heard a woman's voice near the road calling Peanut's name.

He looked down at the dog and laughed, "You're busted. Let's go." He slipped his belt through her collar again and headed down the driveway.

He saw a very attractive woman on the sidewalk with a leash in hand. He guessed her to be in her early thirties a little on the short side at about five three, athletic but not scrawny. She had dark wavy chestnut brown hair that brushed her shoulders. He couldn't see her eyes but he was betting green. She looked very at ease in her jeans and t-shirt.

He saw the relief wash over her face when she saw he and Peanut walking towards her. Peanut's little body bending itself in half back and forth in excitement to see her owner.

"You found my little runaway." the woman smiled at Jack. Her eyes flashing with humor.

They were green. Give that man a cigar.

"Actually she found me. She decided I needed a break from the yard work." Jack countered. He realized that she wasn't as young as he first thought, probably closer to her late thirties. A perfectly acceptable age to compliment a young at heart colonel. Especially since he did not see a wedding ring.

"Sorry about that. She snuck out on me while I arguing with the movers."

Jack reached out and held out his hand for the leash she was holding, she handed it to him and he clipped it on Peanut and reclaimed his belt. "No big deal. She's very friendly."

She took the leash he handed to her, "Overly so. I'm Diana by the way." She said as she extended her hand to him.

"Welcome to the neighborhood Diana, I'm Jack." he shook her extended hand and felt a warm shiver shoot right up his arm and down his spine. He couldn't _remember_ the last time he had that sort of a reaction to a woman.

"Thanks. I just wish I had left a trail of breadcrumbs to get home. You wouldn't know how to get back to Waverly Street would you?"

"Uh, yeah. Go four blocks up and take a right and go another three blocks and you'll run into it."

"Well that's not so bad."

Jack was trying to figure out how to be subtle. And subtle wasn't his strong suit. "Look if you want to use the phone to call your husband…" he gestured towards his house.

She gave him a little fake grimace that turned into a smile, "God I haven't had one of those in years. You?"

"A husband? Can't say that I have. Had this thing called a wife once though." They both laughed. And it was a free and flirty thing.

"Well Jack I will let you get back to your yard work. Thanks again for taking care of Peanut."

"Anytime. And if you're ever in the neighborhood just stop by."

"I just might hold you to that Jack." she said with a wink as she turned to go.

----------

Later after his yard work was done Jack decided to go to the grocery store and get something, _anything_ that he could throw on the grill. The weather was just too nice not to enjoy being outside.

He found a beautiful piece of salmon and was heading for the section of the store where the barbecue supplies were kept to get a cedar plank to grill it on. As turned the corner he was surprised to see Diana inspecting one of those cheap little round charcoal grills that would collapse in a good breeze.

"Stop right there. That is not a grill, that is no where even close to being a grill."

She recognized the voice and laughed as she turned towards him, "Really, then what would you call it Jack? An incense burner?"

He smiled, "An ashtray maybe?" He stepped closer to her and took the flimsy grill out of her hand. "One hamburger would kill this thing."

She made an adorable, well Jack thought it was adorable anyway, pout face and teased, "I know but the weather must be going to my head. I have this insane craving to make a salad, have a cold beer and grill up this piece of salmon and hang out on my deck to avoid unpacking." she laughed as she held up a white wrapped packaged from her basket. "But I don't have a grill so I was hoping this one would do the job."

This was insanity, had to be. Jack didn't believe in coincidences. Not anymore. And almost before he could stop himself he said, "I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my place for dinner, I have _the _Cadillac of grills, a deck, beer, and a matching piece of salmon. This thing, " he put the grill down, "is a fire hazard."

----------

"This is crazy." Diana thought to herself as she pulled into Jack's driveway. She looked over at Peanut in the passenger seat and said to her, "I can't believe we are having dinner at a total stranger's house. It's all your fault."

The dog looked at her like she had lost her mind but then in the next instant was prancing around excitedly at something beyond Diana's shoulder. "He's standing right there isn't he? Thanks a lot Peanut."

Somehow she just knew Jack was standing there. Listening to her talk to the dog. He must think she's crazy. She turned towards her driver's side door and sure enough there was a smiling Jack.

He opened her door for her and teased, "Does she ever answer?"

----------

They were incredibly comfortable with each other. Working together in the kitchen they chatted lightheartedly about the neighborhood and the surrounding area as they made a salad and prepared the salmon for the grill. When they moved out to the deck the conversation moved onto books and music and art and everything but work. Both avoided the subject not really wanting to lie. But it came up it was inevitable. And it was Jack, who knew better, that brought it up.

"So what brought you to the Springs? New job?"

Her stomach did a flop, she _hated_ lying to people about what she did for a living but it had to be done, "Sort of. I'm here to work on a project, I'm a librarian of sorts." And because she wanted to steer the conversation away from what she did she asked, "So what do you do Jack?"

"Middle management, lots of paperwork and personnel stuff." He lied smoothly.

Peanut saved the day by choosing that moment to roll over on her back in the grass with her feet in the air and bark. She was just being very silly and Jack and Diana both got a good laugh at her expense.

The whole evening was just perfect and they were both a little sad to see the time pass so quickly. It had gotten late and Jack walked her and Peanut out to her car. Peanut happily hopped into the car and took up her spot in the passenger seat.

They stood there for a minute like nervous teenagers when Jack finally smiled and said, "Oh hell," as he leaned in and kissed her. And it surprised them both, because it was smoldering and comfortable and just _right_. And because the first one went so well they shared a second and it only got better.

----------

Jack insisted on showing her the town the next day. He showed her the boring but important stuff like the pharmacies and the dry cleaners and told her which auto garage _not_ to use. Then he showed her the fun stuff, the little ice cream shop that made all their own flavors, the music store that specialized in classical music, the antique shop run by a colorful woman in her nineties, and a bunch of other well-hidden oddities.

They had packed a cooler with some sandwiches and fruit and he showed her some of his favorite out of the way places to hike and fish. Peanut enjoyed her time out in the sun immensely and would look back at the humans as if to say "hurry up" as they trailed behind her holding hands.

Holding hands. Through the course of the morning she had noticed that she and Jack were very comfortable touching each other. It started with touches on the arm to bring the other's attention to something, and moved on to Jack putting his hand in the small of her back as he held open doors for her, to bumping hips when one or the other made a bad joke. And now they were walking, holding hands. As if they had known each other their whole lives and not just a day.

As the day wore down Jack insisted that they go back to his house and throw some chicken on the grill and chill out on the deck.

"I don't want to wear out my welcome Jack." Diana teased.

"Never happen."

----------

They had eaten a light dinner and as the night settled in Diana found herself standing at the railing of the porch swaying along gently to a song playing on the radio. Jack came out from the kitchen with fresh beers and saw her. Putting them on the table he stepped over to Diana and asked, "May I have this dance?"

The music was very low, giving the neighbors nothing to complain about. Diana had lost track of how many songs they had danced to it just didn't matter. The music could stop altogether and they would still be dancing.

She pulled back a bit so she could see his face and saw his serious expression. With a little smile she teased softly, "Whatcha thinking?"

Jack licked his lower lip nervously and whispered in a low voice, "I was wondering what you would think of me if I asked you to stay tonight."

Tilting her head she replied, "Depends on what you would think of me if I stay."

----------

Jack had loved, and a part of him still loved, his ex-wife Sara. She had taught him the difference between having sex and making love. And he knew without question that he would be making love with Diana. He didn't know how he knew, it was just a feeling.

When they reached his bedroom he could see she was shy, almost nervous. So was he truth be told. He kissed her gently and said softly, "If you're not sure about this…"

She shook her head lightly and said, "It's not that, it's just…"

"Just what?"

She looked embarrassed and dropped her eyes, "Can we turn the lights off?"

He lifted her chin and brought his mouth to hers and fused it there as he walked forward, making her walk backwards until her back reached the wall. Jack took a moment to enjoy the feel of her pressed against him and reached over and hit the light switch bathing the room in darkness.

----------

Jack woke the next morning to an empty bed. He grunted and frowned. He shuffled off to the bathroom and put on some sweat pants and found Diana sitting with coffee on the steps to the deck while Peanut happily sniffed around the yard.

He sat next to her and any doubts he had disappeared when she gave him a wide smile and said, "Good Morning."

"Hey. I woke up and you were gone."

"Peanut needed to go out or else there would have been puddles in the house."

"Ah. Good plan then. I'm going to get coffee."

He poured some coffee and headed back out to the deck, sitting down again he said, "Did I say good morning?"

She grinned, "Sort of."

He leaned in close and said huskily, "Good morning." And kissed her.

----------

They spent the day at her condo, trying to get the furniture in place and the boxes at least in the right rooms. Diana was in the kitchen fixing them sandwiches for lunch when Jack appeared holding a smaller box with a puzzled look on his face.

"Where does this one go? You don't have a room named Springfield." He saw her grimace playfully as she saw what box it was and him pointing to the lettering in red marker.

"Er. Um. Living room is fine I guess."

"Should I even ask?"

"No. It's just a testament to my inner child."

"Okay now I'm really nosy."

"No laughing." She teased and wagged a finger at him before taking the box out of his hands and putting it on the counter opened it.

When Jack saw what was in the box he said the first thing that came to his mind, "D'oh." And he started laughing, and laughed harder with each piece of the Simpsons memorabilia she pulled out.

"Just call me Lisa."

Jack almost had tears running down his face he was laughing so hard. "No one would ever believe me. A librarian that likes the Simpsons."

"I like a lot of things Jack."

He took a step towards her with a playful little glint in his eye and trapped her between his body and the counter, "Really? Care to elaborate?"

"Nope. That would take all the fun out of things."

"Guess I'll just have to go with trial and error then." He said as he tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her playfully.

The playful quickly turned to passionate that was unfortunately broken by the sound of a whining Peanut needing a nature break.

They both groaned and Jack took Peanut while Diana finished fixing lunch. They spent the rest of the afternoon making her house livable and finally collapsed on the couch later that night with a pizza and a movie.

After the movie they didn't even have to ask and when Jack woke the next morning at five he dressed quietly and leaned over to give her a kiss, "I have to go, I have to work today."

She grinned and teased, "Bummer. Me too. So much for spending the day in bed."

"Tease."

"Come for dinner tonight?"

He kissed her again, "Wouldn't miss it."

----------

Jack spotted Daniel in the hallway, "Daniel you hungry? I'm heading down to the commissary. I'm starving." He'd forgotten how much sex increased his appetite and he certainly burned off a lot of calories during the previous two days. The thought of those two days was enough that he had to bite down the big grin he felt trying to spread across his face.

"Yeah sure. I just have to drop these lists off to the new archive specialist. It will just take a second."

The two men walked in comfortable silence to an office at the end of the hall, one of the 'broom closet' offices, barely big enough for a desk. Jack was lost in an internal argument he was having with himself about sending Diana flowers versus bringing her flowers. He had just decided on the latter when Daniel knocked politely and a voice from inside bid them to enter.

The men entered and Jack found himself face to face with Diana.

They were both floored but attempted to keep the surprise off of their faces.

It took Jack a heartbeat to realize that Daniel was talking to him, "Jack have you met Diana Canning? She is the specialist designing the new archival system. Today is her first day. Diana, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill leader of SG1 and second in command of the SGC."

Diana let out the breath that she was holding and extended her hand, "Colonel O'Neill it's nice to meet you."

Jack was still dumbfounded and Daniel picked up on it but didn't comment. Jack finally took her extended hand and mumbled, "Miss Canning, welcome to the SGC." He reluctantly let go of her hand. A hand that had teased and turned him on like nobody's business in bed, a hand that fit so well in his when they danced on the deck, a hand that played in his hair while they watched a movie on the couch. Her hand. For god's sake he just _shook_ her hand. Like they didn't know each other. Like nothing happened.

They didn't say another word. Daniel broke the uncomfortable moment, "Diana here is the primary list that I promised you. I have two research assistants putting together the secondary lists and should have them for you in a day or so."

"Excellent. I'm really anxious to get started. Designing such a multi-disciplined archive system is going to be quite the challenge."

"And then some. Diana we are heading for lunch would you care to join us?"

She stole a quick look at Jack then answered Daniel, "Maybe a raincheck, I'm still settling in today."

"Anytime. And if there is anything you need please let me know. I know who to nag." and he indicated Jack with a nod of his head.

"I will be sure to do that Daniel thanks. Colonel, enjoy your lunch."

Jack still didn't know what to say, "Um. Yeah. " And he walked out with Daniel not far behind.

Daniel was puzzled and borderline annoyed at Jack's treatment of Diana, "Jack I know you don't like civilians on the base but you don't have to be rude right off the bat."

"Sorry just got a lot on my mind Danny."

He hadn't been involved with the new archive project, it was Daniel's department and everything was going through General Hammond. He didn't know Diana was working here. A _librarian_ she had said. She lied. Well sort of. But then again so did he. Oh man, why did he feel things crashing and burning around him. He had to talk to her. Soon.

He managed to get through lunch with Daniel and as they left the commissary he told Daniel he had things to take care of and would talk to him later. When Daniel was safely out of sight down the hall Jack made a U-turn back into the commissary and grabbed a tuna sandwich, an apple, and a bottle of water and headed back to Diana's office.

He knocked softly and she bid him to enter just as she had done before. This time though when she saw he was alone a playful little smirk appeared on her face. Jack closed the door behind him and smiled back at her.

"A librarian huh?"

"Middle management huh?"

They both laughed and Jack felt a huge weight off his chest. She wasn't mad.

"I brought you lunch. I know how you scientific types loose track of time and forget to eat."

"Thanks Jack. Oops, _Colonel_." she teased.

"You're welcome _Miss_ Canning." he teased back.

"This is weird on so many levels Jack. I'm sorry I had to lie to you about what I do for a living."

"Yeah me too. I've done it for so long its like second nature but I hate it."

She got a more serious expression on her face, "So what does this revelation mean for…" she didn't want to say 'us' because she didn't know if they were an 'us' yet. But Jack was on her wavelength and knew what she was asking.

"Well you are a civilian so that is one obstacle that we don't have to worry about. You don't work for me directly, so there is another obstacle gone. The only issue might be if something happened to General Hammond and I had to step in, but I don't think that's a major concern. I don't see us having any real problems. We might want to disclose our, "and Jack gulped somewhat nervously, "relationship to Hammond just so he's aware but other than that it's nobody's business but ours."

Diana stood there blinking and trying to remember to breathe, had he just said "_our relationship_"?

Finding her voice, "Okay. Do you think we should still be discreet about the whole thing though? Because even if we are completely professional you know that there will still be talk."

Jack let out a sigh, "I don't want to hide it but maybe we should keep it out of the mountain. But what we do on our own time is up to us." He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Still planning on coming over tonight?" she asked with a lascivious little grin.

"Um. _Yeah_." he laughed.

"Good. Now let me get back to work Colonel."

Jack took a step towards her, "Yes Miss Canning." and he gave her a quick kiss, "Welcome to the SGC."

Daniel saw Jack walking down the hall away from Diana's office with a happy little grin on his face, and assumed that he had apologized to Diana for his earlier behavior and she had won him over with her outgoing personality. He just had no way of knowing when exactly she had won Jack over.

----------

TBC…. Feedback appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: So They Lied

Author: CJ aka WritinginCT

Fandom: Stargate SG-1

Pairing: Jack/OFC

Rating: Teen – PG13

Warnings: AU, Angst in later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own the recognizable characters I'm just inspired by them. Hopefully they've had fun playing in my sandbox.

Comments: AU. Jack often has a look of loss and pain in his eyes. Was it all from losing his son or has he lost more than everyone knows?

Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Want to offer me a book deal to write original fiction?

----------

Diana and Jack managed to smooth out the work bumps in the road fairly quickly. Diana had a high security clearance and Jack found it refreshing that he could go and plunk down in her office and talk or gripe about his day. Diana also found it nice that she could share her project successes and hurdles and not have to couch every word in a lie. Jack found it easy to be in a relationship with someone that if he had to go on a mission and be away for days at a time would understand that it _really_ was part of the job.

They didn't eat lunch together all that often unless accompanied by other people. But whenever they did people seemed to be inclined to try and set them up on a date. They had many laughs over that late at night when they were spooned together in bed. It got even worse when Jack found out that there was a pool started betting on when he would finally ask her out.

He had found out about that from General Hammond himself. Jack had disclosed his relationship with Diana right away and George was happy for them. He also didn't see a problem, as Diana was an outside contractor that didn't directly work for Jack. The project was wider in scope than just the SGC and General Hammond was overseeing it personally.

The only other person in the mountain that knew about them was Dr. Fraiser. Jack had a private discussion with her letting her in on the fact that Diana was part of his life and that she be kept informed if Jack was ever injured. Janet was thrilled for Jack, and especially pleased because he seemed much more relaxed lately and his blood pressure wasn't reaching new heights from stress.

The weeks fell into months and they had fallen into a pleasant routine. They spent time together when they could and gave each other space when they needed it. They were content to just be.

----------

"I need ice cream." Diana said lazily as she fished around on the floor for her t-shirt. Jack cracked an eye and looked over at her. He loved how mussed her hair was and how completely relaxed she was just lying there on her stomach. She stretched a bit farther to try and reach her shirt and the sheet slipped down revealing her gloriously naked back, the light from a single candle allowing him to see it. Jack knew the curve of it by touch but she was self-conscious about him seeing it and always covered up. He knew about the scars, he could feel them in the dark, but he never asked, and she never offered. And he accepted that she would only make love in the dark, the candle had been a new thing the past week or so and he liked it.

He reached out a hand and gently traced one of the thin white lines, he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to make them go away. He felt her immediately tense and heard her almost plead with him, "Jack, please don't."

He shifted over to press himself against her and pulled her tightly to him, "You are beautiful, so beautiful. I love touching you, and seeing you. All of you." He slipped his hand between them and traced a scar, "Even this, because its part of you."

He heard her breath catch and her low wavering voice say, "I don't want them to be part of me."

He squeezed her tighter and whispered, "I know. And if I could make them go away I would. But you have to know that you are perfect to me. And I love you just the way you are." Oh damn that last part slipped out.

When she didn't say anything Jack took the initiative, "Yeah I said it. I love you."

She didn't say anything, the last person to say that to her gave her the scars. She didn't know if she were ready for Jack to say those words. But she trusted him more than anyone and he needed to know why. She wanted no more secrets either in her head or on her body. She wanted him to see it all. She pulled away gently and went and turned on the overhead light surprising Jack. Then she sat back down on the bed cross-legged in front of him with her back towards him, the scars plainly visible. She couldn't look in his eyes and tell the story.

"Di? Are you okay?" he said gently. He knew the scars had something to do with her ex-husband but didn't know how, and although it killed him, he respected her privacy enough not to snoop in official records. He wished she would trust him, trust him enough to share her pain, trust him enough to love her no matter what.

She took a breath and told him everything, about how her ex kept getting more and more verbally abusive until she decided to leave and what happened when she did. She remembered that day so clearly.

----------

He was up before her. Doug was military morning person. Up, showered, dressed in fatigues, and in the kitchen with coffee. Diana had woken up hoping that he would not try and resume last night's argument. They had fought for hours over her telling him about her current project and who she was working with. He had gotten increasing more verbally abusive as the evening had progressed accusing her of sleeping around and that she was really just lying about the clearance level of the project. He just couldn't accept that she couldn't talk to him about it, it was a need to know project, and unfortunately he didn't need to know.

She finally stumbled down to the kitchen in her sweats to get some coffee. Seeing the steely set of his jaw and the flinty glare he gave her she knew he was still festering the anger.

"Does your boyfriend like this look?" he snarled at her.

She poured a coffee and said in a tired voice, "Doug for the umpteenth time, there is no boyfriend. The only thing waiting for me at the office is a computer terminal and a stack of papers a foot high. That's it." She went to leave the kitchen and he grabbed her upper arm hard enough to leave definite bruises.

"Don't walk away from me."

"Doug I have to go to work. And you need to let go of my arm. Now."

He didn't say another word, just glared at her and let her arm go. He slammed down his coffee and stormed out of the house.

She knew she had to get out. Today. Before he snapped entirely. She called her office and let them know she would be a little late. She took a quick shower and got dressed. She packed a suitcase and put it by the door. She would drop Peanut off at the vet's office and board her for a couple of days and get herself a hotel room until she figured out what she was going to do. She put the suitcase by the door and looked around. She loved her home, it was an old colonial that she was looking forward to restoring. She sadly wondered if it would be her home for much longer.

She was just getting ready to clip on Peanut's leash and go when she remembered that she really should bring her passport with her in case she needed it. She headed back up stairs to grab it out of the desk and didn't realize that Doug had returned. She was quickly looking through the other important papers in the desk to determine if there was anything else she might need and didn't hear him step into the room.

Turning to go she startled when she saw him in the doorway. He looked at the passport in her hand and his hands clenched into fists, "Just where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I think we need a few days apart to cool off Doug. Then we need to have an adult conversation. I'm going to find a hotel." She tried to keep her voice calm and non-challenging. She was officially afraid of her husband, he was a two-hundred twenty pound marine that could easy hurt her.

He took a couple of steps towards her, "You aren't walking out on me to go shack up with your boyfriend."

"Please get out of my way Doug. I don't want any trouble."

From that point forward everything seemed to happen at warp speed. Diana tried to get by Doug and he grabbed her wrist and she heard it break with a sickening crack. She screamed in pain and he pushed out into the hall, as she scrambled to try and get away from him he backhanded her and sent her tumbling down the stairs.

As she lay at the foot of the stairs trying to catch her breath, finding it almost impossible because she had in fact broken three ribs on her trip down the stairs, Peanut rushed over to lick her face trying to help. Diana was trying to get up, get away before Doug came down the stairs, but she couldn't move.

She had barely gotten to her feet when he kicked them out from under her. He went to kick her again but Peanut jumped in the middle of the fray and attacked him. Angered Doug grabbed the wrought iron fireplace poker and struck the barely year-old boxer in the head, sending her limply across the room.

Diana knew that he was going to kill her, and she desperately scrambled to get to her feet. She was halfway up when he grabbed her arm and pulled her upright. This time the fist came directly at her and sent her backward through the antique stained glass front door.

As she lay there bleeding copiously from the hundreds of cuts on her back and unable to breathe from the now punctured lung she silently prayed. And somehow it was answered as Doug just left here there and drove off. A short while later the postal carrier found her and called the police.

It had been a long recovery physically and an even longer recovery mentally for Diana. Her list of injuries included the broken ribs, punctured lung, broken wrist, and a fractured collarbone, not to mention the cuts on her back. The mental included nightmares and anxiety attacks. Her husband being arrested and convicted of attempted murder alleviated some of the mental stress and she found herself returning to normal, slowly.

One kind hearted police officer that responded to the initial call made sure that Peanut was brought to an emergency vet where she had emergency surgery to relieve the bleeding on her brain from the blow from the poker. She would never be the same and her eyes would never focus properly, but she was alive and very glad to see Diana. They helped each other heal.

----------

Jack listened and digested and realized his hands were fisted, he wanted to kill Doug, personally. Diana's story filled in a lot of blanks for him that he had hesitated to ask her about herself and Peanut. It was hard to believe that all of this happened only three years ago, right around the time Jack went back to Abydos to bring Daniel back.

She turned around to face him and saw the tears in his eyes. She cupped his cheek in her hand and whispered, "I love you too Jack. And I don't want to have secrets from you. It just took me a long time to feel normal again and thinking about it all just scares me to death." She leaned in and gently kissed him, "And right now I want to make love to you," and she looked up at the light and smiled, "with all the lights on."

----------

And from that night on the lights were never off, and Diana no longer snuck out of bed before Jack using Peanut's bladder as an excuse, especially since Jack knew the dog liked to sleep late and was really good about asking to go out.

They had new clarity between them and it made Jack want to cherish and protect her even more. And Diana let him. They were good for each other.

----------

"Jack you got any liniment? My elbow is still killing me." Daniel asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom off my bedroom. Help yourself." Jack replied from his self-designated post in front of the grill.

Daniel didn't hesitate and headed for the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet he quickly found the liniment and proceeded to apply some to his aching elbow. He was zoning out as he rubbed and then what he was looking at finally hit him.

There were odd things in Jack's medicine cabinet, well not so much odd as _feminine_. A woman's deodorant, hairspray, a hairclip, and makeup. Daniel tried to process this and looked down, then realized there were _two_ toothbrushes hanging in the holder.

He sat down on the toilet to try and figure this out. He glanced over to the tub and saw more things to shock him. Jack's normal shampoo was there, but accompanied now by a salon brand shampoo and conditioner and there was a hot pink razor on the ledge.

Jack had a girlfriend.

And obviously had one for a while if she were keeping such personal items here. But who? Jack hadn't said a word to anyone. Daniel shook his head, puzzled. He would have to get Jack alone later to drill for details.

He headed back out to the kitchen when he saw something that made all the pieces fit. Diana and Jack were standing side by side at the sink trying to wash salad vegetables and were laughing. Jack said something to her in a low voice that made her laugh and she playfully bumped her hip against his, this made Jack lean over and bite her playfully on the shoulder. It was a carefree and flirty thing that seemed familiar to them. This was a side of Jack that Daniel had never seen. He was relaxed, comfortable, and well, _happy_. Not wanting to intrude Daniel went quietly back a few steps and purposely made some noise before he reached the kitchen.

Having heard his approach this time Diana and Jack were standing a respectable distance apart. Daniel felt bad for a moment, there was no reason they had to hide their relationship, at least not from him. He would have to subtly let Jack know that he figured it out.

The doorbell rang announcing Teal'c and Sam's arrival. Janet and some others arrived a short while later and the party got into full swing.

The beer was flowing and everyone was enjoying a relaxing evening eating, drinking and making merry. Except Daniel. Daniel was in full observation mode. He wanted to know how he missed the Diana/Jack thing. He was determined to find small hints that he missed.

He caught several clues. Such as when Diana was getting herself some salad and Jack reached over and shamelessly stole a cucumber off of her plate then handed her a salad dressing, knowing her well enough to know what dressing she preferred.

Another clue was when Jack was at the grill and Diana swigged out of his beer replying to his complaint of "that's mine" only with a smirk and a wink.

Diana also knew where everything was in Jack's kitchen. Everything.

And then there was the fact that Jack _always_ knew exactly where she was. He didn't stare at her directly but Daniel did catch him watching her with an odd little grin a time or two. He didn't think Jack was even aware that he was doing it.

Peanut was the other big clue. The dog adored Jack. And since when had Jack had one of those screw in the ground dog runs in his back yard? And she had her own dishes at Jack's house?

Daniel was sitting in the grass with Peanut happily sprawled in his lap enjoying getting petted. Jack noticed that Daniel had been sort of quiet the whole night and went and plunked down next to him in the grass.

"You're awfully quiet tonight Danny. It's a party. Relax would ya?" Jack teased.

Deciding that everyone else was preoccupied enough he replied, "You know Jack there isn't anything that you can't tell me right?"

"What is eating you tonight? Spill it."

"I saw your bathroom. Or more specifically items in your bathroom Jack."

Jack looked down and started peeling the label on his beer bottle. "Oh."

"And I saw you two in the kitchen before everyone else got here."

"Oh."

"I just want you to know that I know. And for what its worth I think its great."

"You do?" Jack said looking up suddenly.

"Jack, Diana is a wonderful person, she's smart and attractive and there is no reason why I wouldn't think it was great that you are seeing her."

Jack looked over at where Diana was sitting speaking with Teal'c and smiled, "She is great huh?"

Daniel took in the gentle expression on Jack's face and put a couple more things together in his own head. "So is she the reason for your good mood the last few months?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that. I don't know. I haven't had anyone there for just me in so long I've almost forgotten what its like Danny."

Daniel clapped Jack on the shoulder, "Yeah I know." He looked over at Janet and Sam dancing with two members from another SG team. "You should go ask her to dance Jack. Even if you don't want to flaunt it no one would think anything of it in the middle of a party."

Jack weighed that in his mind as he scratched Peanut's ear. "You're right. It's my party, I can dance with whoever I want." He laughed and stood up and headed over to Diana.

Daniel caught the flash of a puzzled looked on Diana's face as Jack pulled her up and dragged her over to the impromptu dance floor in the corner of the yard.

They danced a couple of songs, and Daniel was right, no one paid any mind to them, well except those that knew Jack best, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c.

A while later Diana headed into the kitchen to put together dessert, strawberry shortcakes. Daniel headed in behind her.

"Need some help?" he asked her.

Diana looked over and smiled, "Sure, thanks."

They worked quietly for a few minutes when Daniel asked, "This is your first SGC party isn't it?"

"Yeah. Everyone has made me feel very welcome. Its nice."

"Peanut has certainly made some new friends."

Diana giggled, "She's gotten so many tidbits I'm going to need a hoist to get her in the car."

Daniel almost gave her a raised eyebrow, doubtful that either Diana or Peanut would be going anywhere tonight. Diana got a sense that he had wanted to say something else but held back. She wondered what it was.

He took a tray of finished desserts out to the crowd while she finished the rest. She was swaying along to the music as she finished the rest and didn't hear Jack sneak up behind her until he put his hands on her hips to sway with her and leaned over her shoulder to tease, "Now there's something we haven't tried."

She turned her head a little so she could see him and asked, "What haven't we tried? Except the obvious whole getting frisky in the kitchen with a yard full of co-workers thing of course."

He chuckled and gave her neck a little kiss and snaked an arm around her to steal a fingerful of whipped cream that he brought up to her lips, "Don't use all the whipped cream and I'll show you later."

She blushed and shook her head, "You are incorrigible." Then she licked the whipped cream off his finger and made him groan as she did a _very_ complete job it.

"Now who's incorrigible?" he complained.

"You started it."

He stood up and leaned his hip against the counter as she finished the last of the desserts, "Daniel knows about us."

"Someone was bound to find out Jack. Especially your team, they know you too well. What was his reaction?"

"He thinks its great."

"Really?"

"His words."

"Well one down and nine hundred ninety nine to go." she laughed. Silently relieved, because she knew how much Daniel's friendship meant to Jack and although his approval wasn't necessary it was nice that he was happy for them.

She handed Jack the tray of desserts and grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries in case anyone wanted extras and they headed back out to the deck.

----------

The party wound down and people started heading home. Daniel found himself playing designated driver for Sam, Teal'c and Janet and they were the last to leave. Oddly no one thought it weird that Diana was staying to help Jack clean up. They accepted that she lived in the neighborhood and no one questioned. Poor Peanut was in one of the lounge chairs fast asleep, all her tidbits catching up to her.

Jack was feeling his beer, he was in a pleasant playful mood and found himself plotting when he went to bring the remnants of the strawberries and the whipped cream can back into the house. He saw Diana across the yard picking up a couple forgotten beer bottles and started walking to where she was.

Seeing the can Jack had in his hand and the devilish gleam in his eye Diana gave him a little smirk and a raised eyebrow, "And just what do you intend to do with that Jack?"

Jack simply wagged his eyebrows at her in response a split second before he lunged towards her, but she had a little less beer in her system than he did and slipped away with a giggle.

Round and round the backyard he chased her, the two of them acting like teenagers. Diana zigged when she should have zagged however and Jack caught her. Laughing and wrestling they fell to the grass. With a couple of quick twists Diana found herself pinned down with Jack straddling her hips while holding her wrists pinned over her head with one hand. He had the can of whipped cream conveniently close by and while nibbling his way from her ear down her neck he was undoing the buttons of her blouse with his free hand.

"Jack we are in the middle of the back yard."

"Mmmhhmmm" he muttered against her throat.

"What are you doing?"

His hot breathe in her ear whispered, "Gonna have dessert." He had gotten her blouse open and was reaching for the can.

"Jack don't. Behave."

Ignoring her protests he shot a bit of cream on his favorite nibbling spot on her neck. Then slowly, ever so slowly he licked it off.

Diana secretly liked this alpha-male Jack and completely trusted him although she knew he didn't let this side of himself show too often because of her bad memories at the hands of her ex-husband. She decided they would have to fix that, because between him holding her down, the look of wanton playfulness on Jack's face, and the amazing things he was doing with his tongue Diana was getting extremely turned on. Alpha Jack had to come out and play more often.

Jack had worked his way from her neck to her cleavage with his clever tongue. He leaned back and reached for the can again with a truly evil look on his face.

Diana played it up, knowing her fake protests were fueling his fire. She started saying things like "No Jack", "Stop", "Don't do it" a bit louder and more forceful. None of her protests did any good and he wickedly filled her cleavage with cream. God they were having fun.

Jack had just lowered his head for another lick when an angry voice said from the other side of the yard, "Let her go sir. She said no."

Both Diana and Jack were shocked and turned to see who it was and were mortified to see Teal'c, Janet, and a very angry Sam in the lead.

Jack looked at his friends with a pained expression, "Didn't I get rid of you guys already?"

Seeing Sam's look of fury Diana piped up, "Its not what it sounded like Sam. I'm okay."

Sam was still a little buzzed from earlier and she was looking back and forth between Diana and Jack and finally took in the whipped cream all over Diana's exposed chest and instantly blushed a brilliant shade of crimson. "Um sir I'm um sorry sir." she stammered.

"What are you people doing back here?"

Janet started giggling, "Sorry Colonel I forgot my purse. And then we heard Diana, and thought, well anyway sir we just acted. I'm sorry."

Teal'c was enjoying O'Neill's embarrassment. "O'Neill did that container of dessert topping malfunction?"

That brought a snort of amusement from Daniel who finally joined them.

"Daniel if you don't get them out of here I swear…" Jack almost growled.

----------

TBC…. Feedback appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

---------

Their secret was out. And all those with money in the dating pool were highly disappointed that they had started dating before Diana's first day at the SGC. The revelation that they had been dating for months immediately lent itself to the formation of an entirely new betting pool on when Jack would propose.

Time slipped by and they found themselves firmly a couple in everyone's eyes. Happy memories were made as they shared holidays and special occasions with friends and family. They were building a solid foundation for a lifetime together. And that future was crystal clear to Jack. And as the one-year anniversary of their meeting fast approached he knew what he was going to do.

----------

"Happy anniversary." Jack said softly and handed her a flat box wrapped in silver paper with a big red bow.

She gave him a playful questioning look as she opened the present. Inside was a folded piece of paper that turned out to be a military form. She looked at it quickly, not understanding, then looked at Jack.

"Read it."

She looked back down and really concentrated on it, and looked up at Jack with new understanding but a huge question in her eyes. "Jack this is a status change form for the Air Force, listing one Diana O'Neill as your wife."

"Oops I guess I should have given you this one first." he teased as he pulled out another little box with a bow. He flipped it open to display what he had decided was the world's most perfect engagement ring after shopping for days.

All of this was incredibly surreal to Diana and all she could say was, "Jack?"

"You asked me a long time ago what I would think of you if you stayed, well I wanna marry you and wake up next to you for the rest of our lives. That's what I think of you. So whatdaya say?"

----------

Their wedding was low key and simple. They exchanged vows and rings in Jack's back yard surrounded by the people that meant the most to them. And they all celebrated late into the night.

Diana and Jack hied off on their honeymoon the next day; they were spending it at Jack's cabin. He had wanted to take her someplace exotic and romantic but she insisted on the cabin. They spent the week together making love, enjoying the fresh air, and just being content. It embodied who they were.

Their last day at the cabin they broached a subject that they had surprisingly never talked about, having children. They were on the dock, Jack dutifully pretending to fish while Diana lounged beside him with a book of the Simpsons trivia trying to trip Jack up to no avail. Chuckling over his latest trivial victory Jack asked, "So if we have a kid you think it will be more like Bart or Lisa?"

Without missing a beat she teased back, "I think it would start out more like Maggie, Jack, regardless." She was reeling inside from his casual question. Diana had always wanted children but after Doug had put having a family of her own out of her mind. It was just too painful to wish for and not get. She and Jack had never discussed it, bizarre considering that they seemed to have covered just about every other topic under the sun. She knew about Charlie and just assumed that the pain of losing him was just too great for Jack to even want to try.

He caught the odd look that flashed across her face and said in a gentle, more serious tone, "Something we never talked about huh?"

"Nope. I just assumed that because of…" she stopped herself before she said it but Jack knew her too well, and knew what she was thinking.

"Because of Charlie, Di?"

Looking down because she didn't want to meet his eyes, she replied in a quiet voice, "Yeah."

"Well Mrs. O'Neill do I need to remind you about what they say about what happens to people who assume?" He said lightly.

Diana looked up, but didn't say anything. She was trying to get a bead on what Jack was saying between the lines. He finally took pity on her and asked, "Do you want to have kids Diana? Or adopt them? Have a family with me?"

He never got a verbal answer. Diana just launched herself into his arms and kissed him. Unfortunately their dockside perch was precarious at best and both they ended up going swimming. They came up laughing and Jack held on to the edge of the dock with one hand with the other arm wrapped around her waist. He kissed her and teased, "Should I assume that's a yes then?"

"You know what they say about people that assume Jack."

"No. What?"

"They have daughters that act like Bart."

----------

Feedback appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

Returning home they quickly settled back into the comfortable routine that was their day to day life. They moved the rest of Diana's belongings from her condo leaving the furniture they didn't want, one of the young airmen assigned to the mountain and his new wife would be renting the condo and they were just starting out. It made both Jack and Diana feel good to be able to help out the young couple.

With Janet's blessing, Diana stopped taking her birth control pills, and they tried to get pregnant. Needless to say, Jack was enthusiastic about the trying. But he was also realistic knowing that Diana's age didn't tip the odds in their favor.

He read a little on the internet about adoption and in short order had sorted out his own feelings about it. But he needed some advice and sought out the one person who held the unique position of both knowing Jack well and knowing what it felt like to be a child in the foster system, Daniel.

He found Daniel in an all too familiar position, hunched over his desk and squinting at some photos of the latest ruins they had found. Without moving or taking his attention away from the photos Daniel said pleasantly, "Hi Jack."

"Danny." Jack was wandering around the office poking at random artifacts. He didn't know how to start the conversation.

Thankfully they had been friends long enough for Daniel to pick up the subtle hints that Jack wanted to talk about something, something personal most likely. He put the photos down and focused his attention on Jack, "Something on your mind Jack?"

He looked at the curious expression on Daniel's face and decided to dive right in, "When you were a kid in those foster homes if someone had adopted you would you have been able to love them like your real parents?"

Daniel was completely taken aback by the question. It was not at all what he expected. He thought for a moment and tried to find the words to explain his feelings, "Wow, Jack. Um, my situation wasn't exactly typical. I guess I was lucky because I had eight years with my parents who loved me, so I would have known how to recognize it from adoptive parents. I don't know if I would have loved them _like_ my parents but I would have loved them for who they were. Can I ask where this is coming from?"

Jack regarded Daniel and digested what the other man had said, "Di and I want kids. We've been trying the last five months but no luck. So I was reading up on the adoption thing."

"I didn't know, Jack. I'm sorry. I can't picture better parents than you and Diana. Kids just love the both of you." Daniel had seen them at various parties and picnics and the children had responded to both of them very well, and it was plain for all to see that they would make great parents.

"We both sorta knew it might not work, Danny, nothing to be sorry about. I know I could love any kid, Diana too. So maybe this adoption thing is the way for us to go."

Jack turned to go and Daniel added, "Jack you know if you need anything for the process, references or whatever, you don't even have to ask."

Jack paused in the doorway and threw a grin back at Daniel, "I know. Thanks Daniel."

----------

Diana, not knowing that Jack had already had a little talk with Daniel, sought him out for advice on the adoption front. They talked at length about it, especially the idea of adopting a child of a different ethnic background and the challenges that could entail.

So after another two months of negative pregnancy tests Diana and Jack reached the same conclusion and they had a long detailed discussion about adoption and their feelings. And the next day they made an appointment to speak with an adoption agency.

The process was involved and it took several more months to get them approved and when their attorney notified them that they finally had a date for their determination hearing they both danced around the living room like lunatics. It was still over a month away but once completed they could begin to try and find the child that they would call theirs.

----------

Diana had gotten home before Jack but he didn't see her immediately when he entered the house. Peanut flew in from her doggie door and greeted him enthusiastically however. There was a strange vibe to the house and Jack sought out Diana.

He found her sitting on the stairs to the back deck, just staring off into the yard at nothing in particular. He sat beside her and rubbed her back gently, "Diana, everything okay?"

She shook her head and he could see she was biting her lip to keep from crying. She silently handed him a piece of paper.

He read it quickly then dropped it to the ground and pulled her into his arms. "Together Di, you and me, we'll face it together."

And two weeks they flew to Washington together and walked into the parole hearing for Douglas Canning. Jack was impeccably decked out in his service dress uniform, looking very military and commanding. Diana was in a simple navy blue suit and was more than a little pale around the edges. They looked the very model of an Air Force officer and his wife.

They met briefly with the prosecutor who tried to assure them that the likelihood that Doug would get paroled was slim, especially since Diana had made the trip to appear.

They had just gotten settled into the parole hearing room when Doug was brought in. This was Jack's first sight of the man that had caused Diana so much pain. Doug had the nerve to glare at him when he saw that Jack and Diana were holding hands. Jack really wished that Doug would try something, _anything_ that would give Jack the excuse to pummel him.

Jack's hand was going numb where Diana was squeezing it so hard and he could almost feel the tension pouring off of her. He looked at her and saw that her gaze was locked on Doug, almost as if she were afraid to take her eyes off him for what he would do if she did. Jack leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Breathe Di, I'm right here."

He felt her relax just a hair and he took that as a victory. He knew how difficult this was going to be for her, and it wasn't just the part about being in the same room as Doug. The entire crime was going to be revisited, with pictures.

They sat through the whole agonizing ordeal, and finally it can time for Diana to speak. She had prepared a statement that she read from stone-faced. The panel adjourned to deliberate and Jack and Diana stood to go find some coffee while they waited. They paused in the doorway when they heard Doug ask, "So Diana was he the one?"

Both she and Jack turned to face him, while his lawyer attempted to quiet him unsuccessfully. "He the one you spent all those late work nights with? Huh? Finally snagged yourself an officer. Married up. Way to go. Hope he keeps you in line, should I give him some pointers?."

Diana thought Jack was going to snap and just kill Doug. Not that Doug's death would have exactly been a waste of humanity but it would have had ramifications for Jack. She held on to Jack's arm and said in a low, calm voice, "Jack, just let it go. He's going back to prison where he belongs."

Jack took a deep breath and unclenched his fists but did take a menacing step towards Doug, "That is _my_ wife you are talking to. And if one more smart-assed remark crosses your lips…" He let the veiled threat trail off.

Diana and Jack left the room and found coffee, neither of them drank it but it gave their hands something to do. A clerk notified them that the panel was back and had reached a decision. They headed back into the room where Doug was trying his best intimidation look on Jack who just plastered on his best "okay I'm bored with this" expression as they waited for the hearing to be called back to order.

The panel very succinctly decided that Doug was not a viable candidate for parole. He did not show any remorse for his crime and his demeanor in the hearing was adversarial and hostile. Diana hugged Jack and he felt the relief course through her. And he got great personal satisfaction at smiling over to Doug.

----------

Diana and Jack went to a wonderful restaurant to celebrate and spent the evening strolling around the Washington mall, the view of the monuments lit up at night was beautiful. They talked about inconsequential things and just enjoyed their evening.

Jack was extremely jovial and teased, "So, after all that today I think that adoption meeting next month is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Oh yeah. Speaking of that Jack, did you read some of the reference letters from the folks at the mountain?"

"Embarrassing aren't they? Hammond's makes us sound like Ozzy and Harriet."

She laughed, "I know. Did you um, see the one from Sarah?"

He smiled fondly, "Yeah. I think that was the nicest one of them all." Jack knew that Diana and Sarah had met for coffee before they got married, and although it would have been awkward for them to be overly friendly, the two women had formed a cordial civil relationship. And it had been Diana that actually called Sarah to ask if she would write something for them.

Diana stood there at the railing looking out at the Washington Monument lost in thought. Jack stepped up behind her and put his arms around her, she smiled and reached up and stroked his hand, unconsciously fingering his wedding band, "You know, sometimes I'm amazed by all this."

He lightly kissed her temple and chuckled, "Me too. And you know what? You and me together? There's nothing we can't do or face. Just you and me."

**!!!!!!!!!! Warning! For those that requested that I warn them when the fluffy part of the story ends and the angsty part begins – this is it!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**!!!!!!!!!! Warning! For those that requested that I warn them when the fluffy part of the story ends and the angsty part begins – this is it!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Author notes: I have written and deleted this next part a half dozen times. And I have cried many tears over this story trying to write this. Out of all the characters I have ever written I like my Jack and Diana the best. So to do what I am about to do really makes me sad, but it was how I had originally envisioned the story and I must persevere. I hope everyone will take the sci-fi piece of this with a grain of salt, it is not my forte. For everyone that gave me such great encouragement throughout this tale, I thank you. I won't tell you to enjoy the rest of the story, but maybe you can bear witness for my Jack so he's not alone.**_

----------

SG-1 and General Hammond were in the briefing room going over the specifics to their latest planned mission when a sudden bright light delivered Thor into their presence. He was not alone; in front of him on the conference table was a clear cube with a floating ball of light trapped inside.

They all exchanged cordial greetings with Thor and Jack asked, "So Thor, buddy, to what do we owe this honor? And what's this? A new pet?"

Thor's expressionless voice started, "This creature is Garforn. What he is exactly is not relevant to this discussion. What is relevant is that he has developed an obsession with you, O'Neill. And has caused things to happen that should not have occurred. And as a result he altered the O'Neill path for the future. "

Jack squinted at the cube, "What sort of obsession Thor?"

"His species delights in the energy of emotion, particularly pleasant emotions such as love. He had at some point in your life O'Neill, encountered you exhibiting such emotion and was enthralled. When he next visited Earth he was saddened to not find that energy within you and he searched his memories for someone that he had sampled previously that had a complimentary energy that he could pair you with."

"So what are you saying? He's trying to play matchmaker? Sorry man, married." Jack said sarcastically to the cube, waving his wedding ring in front of it.

"O'Neill he did in fact play…matchmaker almost two of your Earth years ago. When he found the perfect energy match he sought to find a way to bring you in contact with it. Unfortunately, he initially discovered that the holder of your match was in fact deceased. He called upon many of his kind and they were able to go back temporally and prevent the death of the holder this energy."

Jack was getting a weird feeling, and his gut was churning. Thor wasn't talking about Diana was he? He asked Thor in a deadly calm voice, "When?"

"According to your calendar it would have occurred on the day that you retrieved Daniel Jackson from Abydos."

Jack locked his jaw and didn't say anything but stood and went to look out over Gate room.

"The Asgard have studied this change to your path O'Neill and its consequences. Many things that you would have done in the war against the Gou'ald and in our struggle against the replicators, you have not done. Many worlds have been destroyed, and countless innocent lost. Our analysis of the future of this O'Neill path ultimately shows that Earth will be destroyed within one of your Earth years."

Everyone in the room had the same unasked question on their lips, _could it be prevented?_ But no one asked. The tension in Jack was almost tangible.

Thor continued, "We have isolated the point at which Garforn altered the O'Neill path. And it is able to be corrected and the O'Neill path put back the way it was intended. Once Garforn's change has been reversed it will reset the O'Neill time continuum back to the point where the two energies first crossed so that the events that were originally intended will occur."

General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, and the rest of SG-1 listened intently to Thor's explanation. When he was finished no one said a word, but all eyes were on Jack. The horror of what it meant shone in their eyes.

"There is one other piece of information that you must know. Because of things I may not tell you that will happen in your future O'Neill; your brain will retain all the memories of this timeline once your continuum is reset. We have the ability to remove them should you choose once the timeline is restored."

Daniel demanded fervently, "Thor, there has to be another way."

"Unfortunately there is not. We have run all potential variants without success. We have no alternative but to reverse the change that Garfron made."

Jack had his eyes closed and was leaning his forehead on the window. If the rest of the room hadn't been so silent they would have missed his whispered question, "How long 'till you…?"

"The best window of opportunity is seven Earth days from tomorrow."

Jack didn't wait to be dismissed; he just left the room, his hands jammed in his pockets and his jaw set. He stormed through the halls and finally found himself alone in the locker room. His rage overtook him and he punched and kicked lockers and threw anything mobile. When the storm passed he leaned back against the lockers and sank to the floor and just stared off at nothing.

Diana was supposed to be dead.

----------

Sam had immediately wanted to follow Jack but Daniel stopped her. "I'll go, Sam. I'm the only one who can." They sometimes forgot that Daniel had lost his wife in their struggles against the Gou'ald. Sam gave his arm a squeeze of support and he headed out to find Jack.

The rest of them in the briefing room practically begged Thor to find another way. But he and the other Asgard had already made the decision to proceed.

----------

Daniel found Jack in the locker room, still staring off in shock.

"Jack?"

Jack's quiet, deadpan voice almost scared Daniel, "She's supposed to be dead, Danny."

"I know, Jack. I wish there was something I could do."

"How am I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know."

What Jack said next nearly broke Daniel's heart, "I'm loosing another family, Danny. I don't know if I can take it again."

"Maybe you should have Thor remove the memories when it is done." Daniel offered gently.

"NO." was Jack's adamant reply, "That would be like she didn't matter, like she was never a part of me, Daniel."

"I don't know how to help you through this, Jack."

Jack stood up and went to his locker and looked at the picture he had taped to the door. It was a candid shot Janet had snapped at Thanksgiving. Jack was sitting in a recliner and Diana was sitting on the floor between his legs in front of him, he was stroking her hair and they were both laughing at something someone had said. Janet caught them both smiling and looking for the all the world like they had been together forever. He ran a gentle finger over the image and squeezed his eyes shut, the unwelcome tears sneaking out.

Daniel didn't think, didn't say anything, he just closed the gap between them and enveloped Jack in a bear hug. He let Jack cry and rage against him, never letting go. He couldn't stand to see his best friend in such agony. When Jack had cried himself out Daniel loosened his hold and took a step backwards but kept a hold on to Jack's arms.

"I' m gonna take her to the cabin, get away from here. I've only got a week." He said that last in such a low voice that Daniel almost didn't hear him.

"Okay, Jack, okay. Come on; let's get you cleaned up so you can go." He pushed Jack in the direction of the showers, knowing he wouldn't want to walk the halls of the SGC with tear tracks down his face. And he certainly wouldn't want to see Diana looking the way he did.

While Jack showered, Daniel dug out clean jeans and a sweatshirt out of Jack's locker and looked long and hard at the picture hanging there.

----------


	6. Chapter 6

----------

Diana was looking for Jack. She had just found out about an impromptu meeting being held in Washington for all of those affiliated with the archive project. She hoped to connive him into doing something he promised her a long time ago, fly her there in an F-15 jet. She knew he loved to fly, and sneaking in flight time was one of his favorite things to do.

When he wasn't in his office she tried the next logical place, but there wasn't anyone home in Daniel's office either. Deciding she would just ask him at lunch she headed back towards her office. Halfway there she saw Jack and Daniel walking towards her. But something was wrong. She could read it on both men's faces.

When she reached the two men, neither said anything. Jack just pulled her into an embrace so tight she honestly had trouble breathing.

Wriggling a bit, she asked, "Jack? What's wrong?"

When he didn't answer her she pulled back to look at him face to face, "Jack, you're scaring me a little. What's wrong?"

"I, we, need to get out of here for a few days. I wanna go up to the cabin. Daniel and George will handle everything."

Diana was completely perplexed. She had never seen Jack this way. He almost looked like he was in shock. Something must have happened. Something terrible.

She looked from Jack to Daniel and asked, "Was there an accident or something? Is everyone okay? Guys, please tell me what's going on."

Daniel could see that Jack had no words and spoke up, "Diana, everyone is fine. We just got some disturbing news a little while ago. Jack really needs to get away for a while and clear his head. I'm sure he'll explain everything once you're at the cabin." He hated hedging around the truth like that, but it wasn't his place to tell Diana the truth.

She looked back to Jack who was as white as a sheet. "Okay. Let me just get my purse." Jack didn't release her hand, he clung to it as they went to her office.

---------------

The drive home had been quiet. She could see Jack clenching his jaw and he was pale, very pale. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the devastating news was that had affected him so badly.

Diana was in the bedroom changing out of her suit and into jeans when he came in. He walked up behind her as she was standing there in her jeans and bra. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck and just held on. He mumbled against her, "I love how you smell." He dropped a kiss on her throat, released her and left the room. Diana stood in the middle of the bedroom, half-dressed and even more confused than she was earlier.

Jack had packed up enough food for them and Peanut for the week. The little dog could sense that something wasn't right with Jack and had glued herself to his side as if she could make him better. Diana threw together a bag with some clothes and other essentials in it.

He was in the kitchen standing in front of the brewing coffee pot, with an empty thermos waiting to be filled nearby. She slipped up behind him and plastered herself to him, mirroring what he had done in the bedroom, "Jack, whatever it is you can tell me. You and me together, remember? We can face anything."

A silent tear snuck out on Jack. In seven days there would be no together, no one by his side. She would be gone. He had to tell her, but he still couldn't find the words. "Di, I'll tell you. I promise, let's just get to the cabin though. Okay?"

She gave him a squeeze, "Okay. I'm going to hold you to that you know."

"I know."

---------------

The drive to the cabin wasn't the normal light hearted trip it usually was. Jack was still churning over what ever it was in his brain and so far hadn't given her a clue as to what it was about. Thankfully the trip wasn't made in complete silence as Diana had brought along a few of Jack's favorite opera cd's to listen too, hoping they would cheer him up.

They reached the cabin a little after two in the morning. They brought in their bags and supplies and headed straight for bed after putting away the perishables. Diana knew Jack must be exhausted, he had insisted on doing all of the driving. She really wanted him to talk to her about what was going on but decided not to press the issue until they had gotten some sleep.

Sleep was the farthest thing from Jack's mind. And as soon as they climbed into bed he pulled her to him and made love to her that was so gentle, so loving, she finally understood what it was like to be worshipped. It was as if he were trying to memorize her body. He explored every inch, and mapped it with his hands and with his mouth. She felt loved and cherished, but also scared to death about what it was that Jack was hiding.

Jack was glad for the darkness in the room, holding a sated and sleeping Diana the darkness hid the silent tears that he couldn't stop from streaming down his cheeks.

---------------


	7. Chapter 7

---------------

Jack woke in a panic the morning when he realized Diana wasn't beside him. It took him a moment to orient himself and once he did he wondered how many mornings he was going to wake up like that after next week. He heard her and Peanut in the kitchen and after a quick trip to the bathroom he made his way out there to join them.

"Coffee?" Diana asked lightly. Jack looked like hell. She would bet that he hadn't slept at all last night.

"Yeah." He said in a husky voice. He hadn't slept. Instead he had held her in his arms and tried to figure out how to tell her that she was supposed to be dead. He tried so hard to put words together and nothing sounded right.

She wanted him to talk, needed him to talk. She held out her hand, "C'mon. Let's go out on the dock."

He took her hand and followed her out to the dock. They situated themselves side by side in the warm morning sun, looking out over the water and Diana said quietly, "Jack, please tell me what's going on."

Jack was not an eloquent man, he had his own unique way with words but he wanted, no needed, to have the right words. He started speaking hesitantly, choosing his words carefully, but then the emotion of it all took over and everything just tumbled out. Well, not quite everything, he didn't tell her that he would retain his memories.

Diana listened quietly and let Jack get it all out. She digested everything for a moment then said, "So I _was_ supposed to have died that day."

She said it quietly, and rather matter-of-factly. Jack looked at her somewhat taken aback. She continued, "I've always made bad jokes to myself about my mailman being a guardian angel. He normally delivered the mail to my house in the afternoon but for whatever reason, he changed his route around that day and came to my house in the morning instead."

"I don't understand, Di."

"If he had come to my house an hour later than he did, I would have been dead, Jack. The doctors told me that. And knowing it, I've looked at each day I've had since then as a gift. But I guess some part of me knew, knew that I wasn't supposed to be here."

"But you are here."

"Yeah, but if everything Thor said is true, how many people died because of me?"

Jack snapped at her angrily, "None of this is your fault."

Diana knew that he wasn't angry at her, but rather at the entire situation. "I know, Jack. But the only way I can think about this and not loose my mind is to think of all the innocent people, _children_ that don't have to die because I lived."

"You're innocent people too." He exclaimed.

"No Jack, I'm an innocent person. Just one person. And if my life saves our world and everyone that I love then I'd give it freely, Jack. You know that. You're a solider. How many times have you been in the position to die so that your men or civilians can get away?"

He looked down at the water and said in whisper, "I don't want to live without you."

That did it for Diana and the tears she had been trying to hold back started, "And I don't want to leave you, Jack, but we don't have a choice."

Hearing her crying he sat back and pulled her into a tight embrace. They sat for the longest time just clinging to each other as their tears flowed. And when the tears abated they still sat there, both lost in their own thoughts about how cruel fate can be.

Finally Diana sniffed a last sniffle and extricated herself from Jack and stood up. She had a determined look on her face that Jack knew meant he was in trouble. "Get up Colonel. We're on vacation. Let's have some fun. Let's do all those things we keep putting off."

He noticed the wavering in her voice, letting him know she was forcing the lightheartness.

He took a breath and stood up and said in a subdued voice that he tried to make happy sounding, "You're right." He knew that not telling her that he would retain his memories was wrong but he also knew that if she knew she would obsess over every little thing. And he just wanted them to be themselves. Be normal. Because that was why he loved her.

---------------

They had a normal week. Well, normal with quirks.

Quirks like the diner incident where they ordered a whole apple pie for lunch and split it, Diana determining that watching her weight was pointless.

They hiked and fished and made love when and where the mood struck them, and had a running debate about whether it was better in the sunshine or the moonlight. They danced away an entire evening on the dock with the radio softly playing.

She made him take her flying, twice. They rented a small plane and he got to show off. The second time he made her take the controls and he taught her to fly. The look on her face and the sound of her laughter through the headset would definitely be a memory that he treasured.

They were just themselves.

---------------

The night before their last day they were outside looking through the telescope they bought earlier in the week. Jack was trying to focus on Saturn and Diana was watching him intently. They hadn't discussed what was going to happen the day after tomorrow since that first day. But she suspected that Jack wasn't telling her something. He was so attentive this week, not that he wasn't normally, but it had a fervent intensity. As if he were trying to memorize her every action, to commit everything about them to memory. But when his timeline was reset, he wouldn't meet her and wouldn't have any memories of her.

"Oh my god. That's it. That's what you're not telling me." She said quietly.

"Diana?"

She met his eyes, "You're going to remember everything. That's what you didn't tell me. That's why…all this. This week. Oh god." She stood up quickly and walked away.

---------------


	8. Chapter 8

---------------

Jack found her sitting against a tree with her head back and her eyes closed. Before he could say anything she whispered, "You should have told me."

"I couldn't, Di. I just couldn't."

"Nothing together we can't face, remember Jack?"

"I just wanted this to be us. To be normal. Because I need normal. I need us. Just us, Di."

"And what's going to happen the day after tomorrow? There won't be an us anymore, Jack."

Jack sat down next to her, leaning back against the tree, "As long as I live Diana, there will be an us."

She started crying at his words but shied away when he tried to comfort her, "I could do this when I thought you wouldn't remember and wouldn't be hurt. Now it's killing me because I know you. And I know what this going to do to you. I don't want you to grieve for me, Jack. I don't." 

"Di, I don't know what's going to happen. Or how this is all going to turn out. Nobody does."

She turned and buried herself in his arms and just let out the wracking sobs she had been holding in, "It's not fair, Jack. It's just not fair. I don't want be the one that hurts you."

He held her tight and whispered through his own tears, "Shhh, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, no matter what, Di. And I love you."

It was a long night of tears for them both.

---------------

The next day was quiet for them. They didn't talk much, but touched often, and were never far from each other.

They spent the afternoon lying in the hammock. They had their favorite worn copy of the Simpsons' trivia and were quizzing each other half-heartedly.

As the day wore down, they forced themselves to fix dinner and eat, although neither had an appetite.

By unspoken mutual consent they were going to bed early. Jack headed for a quick shower, and when he got done he was about to walk out of the bathroom when he heard her in the main room of the cabin talking to Peanut. He paused at the door listening.

"I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow sweetie but you are the best girl. And I love you. No matter what happens. You are my good girl."

Jack rested his head on the doorjamb. He hadn't even thought about Peanut. It was just one more thing to be angry about. He took a cleansing breath and opened the door. Diana was sitting on the couch with Peanut sprawled next to her, enjoying her bellyrub. They had long since given up trying to keep the dog off the furniture.

Diana gave Jack a smile as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. They made their way to the bedroom where Diana had lit a single jar candle. Neither of them spoke. There just weren't words to say everything their hearts were feeling. So instead they said it with their eyes, and burned it into their souls with their touch.

They were lying in the sputtering light of the candle, Diana held protectively in Jack's strong arms. But not strong enough to keep her with him he lamented. They both had been trying not to cry, not to say goodbye, but it wasn't working. And when Diana heard the sniffle he tried to conceal with a cough she propped herself up so she could see his face.

Before he could he say anything she placed a finger to his lips, "Shh. Don't cry. I love you, Jack. I think somehow I've always loved you. And I always will. You loving me has been an amazing gift that I never expected. And I will see you again. Now you have to be strong for me. For us. Promise me that, Jack."

He whispered, "I promise. I promise. I promise." He squeezed her in tight and repeated it over and over like a mantra.

Jack closed his eyes to squeeze out the tears blurring his vision, and when he opened them he was suddenly standing in his front yard with a rake in hand.

The weight of knowing that it was done and that she was gone slammed into him and he hit his knees.

---------------

Jack was sitting on the deck staring blankly out into the backyard. A sudden flash of brilliant white light deposited Daniel in the grass. It took Daniel a moment to orient himself but once he did and saw Jack he knew that something terrible had happened.

He walked over to Jack, who seemed unfazed by Daniel's sudden appearance. "Jack? Everything alright?"

Daniel himself was anything but unfazed. He took in Jack's expression, the half-empty bottle of Irish whiskey, and most disturbingly, Jack's Beretta on the step next to him.

Without moving or acknowledging Daniel's presence Jack replied in a low voice, "You're gonna think I'm crazy, Danny."

"Isn't that generally my line, Jack? Does it have something to do with this?" he handed Jack a something. It was the photo of Jack and Diana from Jack's locker. "Who is she, Jack?"

Jack looked up incredulously at Daniel, "Where did you get this?"

"Well," he started to say as he sat down next to Jack on the step, "a little while ago Thor beamed me up to his ship and without explaining why, said that you needed me. He gave me that picture and said that I told him to give it to me and to send me here. He also said that whatever you choose to tell me is true, no matter how far fetched it sounds. Now I know that I've never had that conversation with Thor and I have no idea who she is, so I'm hoping whatever you tell me can shed some light on all that."

Jack was looking at the picture and ran a shaking finger over Diana's face, "She was my wife. We met today…"

---------------

Tbc – feedback appreciated!!


	9. Chapter 9

---------------

Daniel took care of Jack in the days following the timeline reset.

Jack originally didn't want anyone at the SGC knowing about it but Daniel convinced him that Hammond really needed to know, to explain Jack's behavior if nothing else. Jack couldn't do it in the end and Daniel ended up being the one to explain it to George.

"…so they lied to each other about what they did for a living and just hit it off I guess. Then Monday rolled around and they walked smack into each other here at the SGC." Daniel was sitting across from George telling him the story as Jack had relayed it to him.

George didn't even hesitate to believe that it was all true. The Asgard had no reason to lie to them, and he knew how highly they regarded Jack. George's heart went out to Jack. He knew that the loss of his first family had driven Jack to the brink. He could only pray that this new loss didn't shove him over. "He shouldn't be alone right now, Dr. Jackson."

"I know. I've spent the last two days with him, and Teal'c is with him now. I think SG-1 is going to need a little time off, General."

"Let's start with two weeks and see how he's doing. If he needs more time then I'll authorize it, but getting back to work may be better for him in the long run. Just keep me informed."

"I will, General. Thank you."

---------------

Jack was conflicted about telling Sam and Teal'c. They were his team. His friends. But he knew that Sam would pity him and he didn't know if he could stand that, he would see it in her eyes every time he looked at her. Maybe he would tell her sometime in the future, but not now.

Teal'c was a different story. He knew that Teal'c would never reveal it. So when Daniel left for the mountain and Teal'c arrived he told him the whole story and was surprised by Teal'c's angry reaction.

"Men who take pleasure in injuring their women do not deserve breath. Is this individual still alive at this time, O'Neill?

Jack scrubbed his face roughly, "I don't know, T. I don't know anything except that she's not here."

---------------

Daniel took some time at the mountain to look up what actually happened to Diana. And after reading page after page of the police reports his stomach was so repulsed he almost threw up. He printed off a few things to take with him and left the mountain with a heavy heart.

---------------

Jack hadn't changed his clothes or showered in days. He spent most of his time on the deck with either beer or whiskey in hand. He had not been in his bedroom since he found himself back in the front yard, he just couldn't. It was hard enough walking around the house and not seeing all the little things that were hers. He wanted to curl up in their bed and wrap himself around a pillow that smelled like her. But he couldn't, everything was gone. She was gone.

---------------

Daniel stood at the window observing Jack. He hadn't moved in hours, and was just sitting there staring blankly off into the yard. Every once in a while Jack would put his hand down and snap his fingers, and after a moment a fresh wave of pain would cross his face and he would put his hand back in his lap. It had taken Daniel a while to sort that out. Jack was unconsciously looking for Peanut.

Jack didn't really seem to acknowledge Daniel's presence after a while. He just accepted that he was in there, in the house. He knew that Daniel had left a folder with information about Diana in it on the counter but he didn't look at it. He didn't want to know. She was gone, that was the only thing that mattered in the end.

Daniel gave Jack almost a full week of latitude before starting to express his concerns about Jack not eating, showering or sleeping. He was subtle at first, simply cooking meals and laying out fresh clothes and towels for Jack in the bathroom. After ten days Daniel decided that subtle wasn't working and he resorted to nagging. The same type of nagging Jack employed on him to get him to eat and sleep.

It took two days worth of nagging for Jack to explode. Which was exactly the response Daniel was looking for; any real emotional response from Jack would be better than the catatonic haze he had been living in for almost two weeks.

"ENOUGH!" Jack shouted slamming his hand down on the counter when Daniel nagged him for the umpteenth time about eating something.

"Enough what, Jack? Enough moping? Enough beer? Can you be a little more specific?" Daniel asked lightly.

Jack regarded Daniel for a long moment. He knew his friend was only trying to help. But nothing helped. Nothing could help. She was gone and he was alone again. He said quietly, "Just…enough."

"Jack, I know what you're going through."

Forgetting for a moment who he was talking to Jack snapped back angrily, "You have no idea what I'm going through."

Daniel didn't say anything for a moment and finally replied with a little sarcasm, "Oh, that's right. I wouldn't have any idea what it feels like to have the wife you love more than anything stolen from you leaving you with nothing but a boatload of memories and a picture. I wouldn't have a clue how that feels."

Jack dropped his eyes, a little ashamed, "Danny. I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"I know. And I know all about that knot in your gut that won't go away. I know about wanting something, anything that smells like her. I know about waking up thinking she's there only to find out she's not. I know what it's like trying to remember every detail only to have stuff missing. I do know, Jack." Daniel's voice broke at the end and Jack could see the tears rimming his eyes.

Jack was clenching his jaw trying to keep his emotions under control, but his body had other ideas as the tears ran freely down his face. He knew Daniel wouldn't think him weak, wouldn't judge. His faith in his friend was epitomized when Daniel closed the gap between them and enveloped him in a familiar bear hug. He let himself be comforted as the emotional storm raged. He clung to Daniel like a lifeboat. "I just can't believe she's really gone."

"I know. It gets better, I promise."

They stepped apart, both men scrubbing their faces with rough hands. Jack took a deep breath and let it out loudly, "So what was it you cooked?"

"Chicken. Or at least it started out as chicken."

"Cool. I'll get the plates." He turned towards the cupboard and said softly, "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Daniel reached over and gave Jack's shoulder a squeeze, mirroring something that Jack did often to reassure Daniel, "Anytime."

---------------

Two days later Jack and Daniel walked into the SGC together, business as usual, no one the wiser of recent events. Jack had a private meeting with General Hammond and a short report was written and promptly buried, hopefully never to see the light of day.

SG-1 was briefed on a mission and kitted out to go. Standing in the gateroom as the chevrons engaged, everything seemed normal, nothing out of place. And as the team walked through the event horizon Jack turned around a final time and gave Hammond a sad little salute.

---------------

_**Author's Note: I decided to deviate a bit from canon here. I just like these characters too much to leave them where they were. Hope you enjoy… **_

------------------

Two years later

------------------

General Hammond picked up his phone and listened intently to the caller. "I'll be right there." He stated succinctly and hung up the phone.

He walked out of his office and instructed the airman waiting there to page SG-1 to attend to him at his destination.

His destination being the secure room that housed the quantum mirror.

He was met at the door by Daniel and Jack and the three of them were permitted to enter by the two SF's guarding the door. Upon entering a familiar face greeted them, "General Hammond, sir. Hope you don't mind us dropping by like this?"

The three men were speechless as they stood there staring at another version of Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c.

Jack finally returned the greeting his other self had offered, "Well this is…odd."

---------------

They met in the briefing room. The two versions of SG-1 sitting opposite each other.

General Hammond addressed the visiting Jack, "Colonel, your presence here is certainly a surprise. Would you care to enlighten us as to why exactly you're here?"

"Basically, sir, Carter has been working on these," he held up his wrist displaying a watch-like device, "in her spare time. And we needed to test them."

Visiting Sam piped up, "We're hoping they will prevent the entropic cascade failure that is preventing us from utilizing the quantum mirror further, sir."

The other Sam asked, "You've gotten past the forty-eight hour window?"

Her counterpart nodded, "We've been able to extend it to eight days. But the caveat is that we have to select alternate realities that are very similar to our own. The bigger the differences in the realities, the shorter the time before complete entropic failure."

"Our hope, sir, is to share technical and tactical information with our other realities. Sort of a 'let's not reinvent the wheel' philosophy." Visiting Daniel offered.

They ended the briefing with General Hammond offering the visitors the hospitality of the SGC for as long as they could physically stay. The two Carters immediately took off for her lab, both talking techno babble a mile a minute. Hammond had asked his Jack to stay after the briefing so the other Jack, the two Daniels, and the two Teal'c headed for the commissary deciding to talk over food.

The conversation over lunch was interesting and it flowed from topic to topic depending on who's mouth was full at the time. They were finishing up and lingering over their coffee when all of a sudden a voice from behind him made Jack whip around in his chair. He looked for the owner of the voice without luck and his feet were propelling him out of the door of the commissary to follow before his brain had even thought about it. His lunch companions quickly stood and followed him after sharing concerned looks among each other.

He saw her down the hallway and called out to her, "Diana."

She stopped and turned around and replied, "Colonel?"

He closed the gap between them and said in a hoarse whisper raw with emotion, "You're alive."

Diana was totally confused, "Excuse me, Colonel? Is everything okay?"

Diana wasn't the only one confused as the Daniels and Teal'cs saw what was happening in the hallway. The visiting Daniel groaned, "Oh no, I didn't even consider this."

His Teal'c replied, "It is an unexpected turn of events."

"Care to fill in the rest of us?" the other Daniel asked.

"She was his wife. He lost her two years ago." Daniel replied sadly.

---------------

"You're really here." He said unable to take his eyes off of her face.

"I work here, sir, remember? Maybe we should go see Doctor Fraiser, Colonel. I think you hit your head or something."

He wanted to say something, anything that would show that he knew her, that she was part of him, to connect with her, so he asked, "How's Peanut?"

The expression on her face flashed a moment of pain that quickly turned to anger, "I know that we don't see eye to eye but that was totally uncalled for, Colonel. And I don't appreciate being the butt of whatever sick joke this is." She turned and stormed away, leaving Jack staring after her in disbelief.

She rounded the corner and Jack slumped against the wall. Daniel approached him and asked quietly, "Jack, you okay?"

"She's here, Daniel. I didn't even think…" Jack roughly scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Yeah. Neither did I."

"She hates me, him, me. Whatever."

"We don't know what their relationship is, Jack. It may not be what it seems." Daniel offered, trying to put the situation in a better light.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

---------------

The rest of the day passed quickly. Jack spent most of it with his counterpart and General Hammond. He didn't have the opportunity to ask the other Jack about Diana and the idea that she was alive and close by kept flickering in his thoughts.

The two Daniels did have the opportunity to talk about it, and both of them felt almost useless in how to help Jack. Ultimately they didn't have to come up with anything, the solution came to them.

"Hi." She said shyly from the door to Daniel's office.

"Diana. Please come in." Daniel offered.

"Thanks." She looked between the two men a bit skeptically. "So now that I see that the rumors really are true…"

The Daniel from her reality sighed, "Yeah."

The visiting Daniel was studying her. All he knew of Diana was what Jack had shared with him, and he found it interesting to actually meet her in person.

She turned towards the man intently watching her, "Well then, will you please tell me why your Colonel O'Neill looked like he saw a ghost earlier? Who am I to him?"

---------------

tbc...feedback appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

---------------

The rest of the two SG-1s had gone to dinner in the commissary but Jack complained of a headache and headed for the VIP quarters that Hammond had assigned him. He took his boots off and lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. Diana was here. She was alive. They weren't together. And why would asking her about Peanut make her angry? None of it made any sense.

A soft knock at the door brought him out of his reverie. When he opened the door and saw who was standing there his mouth dropped open. It was Diana.

She had a pizza box in one hand and was holding a brown paper bag in the other. She lifted the pizza and said, "I brought a peace offering. May I come in?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He stammered and gestured for her to come in. He closed the door behind her and turned towards the table where she was putting down the pizza.

"Colonel…" she started but he interrupted, "Jack. Just Jack."

She smiled and nodded, "Jack. I, um, just wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was inappropriate and I'm sorry. I should have known better than to take anything at face value here at the SGC."

"It's okay. Really. You had no way of knowing. I guess you and the other me don't really like each other much, huh?"

"We like annoying each other. Does that count?"

He chuckled. "Bet you two are good at that too."

"And then some. But what's really sad is that I can't even tell you why. There's just been a friction between us since my first day here at the SGC." She shrugged. "Anyway. I, um, spoke with your Daniel earlier and he filled me in a little. Needless to say, much to my surprise he told me that you and I had been married. He wouldn't tell me much more than that and said I should ask you. So here I am."

"I'm really hoping there's beer in that bag, because I could really use one." He said letting out a deep breath.

She laughed and pulled out a long neck bottle, "As if you can have pizza without beer. They are two of the…"

"…four junk food groups." He finished for her. It was one of her favorite expressions.

"Wow. I guess you do know me well." She said softly.

They talked and ate and talked some more. Jack noticed that she seemed to be a little more reserved than his Diana, and less quick to laugh and tease. But the differences were so minute that it was almost like his last two years alone never existed. The attraction was definitely there, both emotionally and physically.

They had moved over to the couch with a fresh beer and Jack finally told her what happened to them in his reality.

She sat there peeling the label off of her beer bottle, contemplating what he had told her. She met his eyes and said in her familiar matter-of-fact way. "So that is why you asked me about Peanut."

"Yeah. I'm guessing from your earlier reaction though that she's not here."

Diana dropped her eyes sadly, "The vet tried to save her but she didn't make it."

Jack couldn't help himself and reached over and took her hand. Giving it a squeeze he said, "I'm sorry, Di."

A strange look crossed her face and he wondered if his holding her hand was over the line, but she didn't pull it away. "No one's called me that since I was kid."

Jack was surprised. Everyone had called her "Di" in his memories. They talked for hours. Comparing their realities. There were differences certainly, but not a lot. Diana finally looked at her watch and realized it was after eleven.

She stood to go and Jack frowned. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to curl up around her in bed and hold her tight and feel her heart beat next to his, where it belonged. She picked up the empty beer bottles and tucked them away back in the bag, hiding the evidence, and cleared up the paper plates and napkins from the pizza.

She noticed that Jack had gotten very quiet and knew why. How much he loved his Diana was evident on his face and here she was someone that was the same only different.

Jack was standing there with his hands shoved deep in his pockets looking at the floor. Diana walked over to him and reached up and gently stroked his cheek, sensing he needed the physical contact. Her being right about that was confirmed when he closed his eyes and just leaned his face into her palm.

Very quietly she said, "Jack, I'm sorry I'm not her."

His hands in his pockets were the only thing keeping him from latching on to her. He didn't trust himself to speak.

She continued, "And I'm sorry seeing me caused you so much pain."

His eyes flashed open at that, and he shook his head, "I'm not." His hands betrayed him and he reached up and stroked her hair. "I'm not." He repeated and pulled her into a tight hug burying his face in her hair. "Thank you for tonight. For everything."

She stiffened for a moment then let herself relax into him. She hadn't been held in a long, long time and she'd almost forgotten how good it felt. Normally she just didn't like people touching her, especially men. It was a residual psychological effect from her experience with her ex-husband. She could name the men she felt comfortable hugging on two fingers and up until this moment Colonel Jack O'Neill had not been one of them. But this just felt right. Comfortable.

They separated and Jack walked her to the door with his arm still around her shoulder. He asked her softly, "Will I see you again before I leave?"

She smiled gently, "I would like that."

"Me too." He said and leaned in and kissed her forehead without even thinking, "Now go get some sleep, it's a school night."

---------------

Jack woke the next morning and made his way through the familiar motions of showering and getting dressed. His thoughts full of Diana, both past and present. Seeing her had certainly brought a lot of emotions to the surface that he thought he had permanently buried. And he knew that no matter how hard he concentrated on wearing the mask of the tough Colonel that those that knew him best would see right through it. Teal'c and Daniel would understand, but to his horror he realized that he had made a terrible error in judgment two years ago in not telling Sam. An error he needed to correct as soon as possible, before she heard about Diana from someone else.

He knew she would be up, after five years he knew her habits well. He knocked on the door to her VIP room and entered at her acknowledgement.

Sam was surprised to see Jack, she was expecting either Daniel or the other Sam. "Good Morning, Sir."

"Got a minute, Carter?"

There was a particular tone to his voice that instantly made her pay attention, and with concern she answered, "Sure, Sir. What's up?"

"I've got a story to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago…"

Jack told her the whole thing, from meeting his Diana to spending hours talking to the other Diana last night. And when he was done he sat there waiting for her reaction.

Sam was processing everything he had told her and was trying to sort out her feelings. She had to admit to being more than a little put out that he hadn't felt that he could tell her this two years ago, but she understood why he did it. She also now understood that sad, far away look Jack would sometimes get. She had always attributed it to his losing Charlie but now she knew better. She realized too, that the whole situation with Diana had contributed to his resolve that they never act on their feelings for each other and why he was so protective of her. Losing someone else that he loved would destroy Jack.

"Sir, I…well, I wish you had told me two years ago, but I guess I understand why you didn't. How are you doing with all this?"

"I'm…doing." He answered honestly.

"You know I'm here for you, sir. If there's anything I can do, or if you need to talk." She offered.

"Thanks, Carter." He stood to leave and paused at the door, not looking back at her, "I'm sorry, Sam. I should have told you."

---------------

feedback adored :)


	11. Chapter 11

---------------

The next day passed very quickly. The differences between the two realities may have been small but they added up.

The two Jack's broke their meeting with General Hammond and headed to the commissary for lunch. The two men were not entirely sure of the other. They realized that they were not clones of each other but it was still a very odd thing to talk to a mirror image of yourself.

The two men were eating when a wide smile spread across Jack's face, Diana had entered the commissary. His counterpart gave him a skeptical look when he saw who Jack was looking at in line. After getting her lunch she stopped at the table to say hello, a little unsure of herself.

Looking between the two men she said, "Colonel. Colonel."

It was odd having one of the two men positively beaming at her while the other gave her a sarcastic little smirk. It really wasn't hard to tell them apart, well at least for her anyway.

Jack gestured towards the empty seat next to him, "Want to join us, Di?"

She quirked an eyebrow in amusement at the long-lost knickname but after stealing a quick glance at the grimace on the other Colonel's face she declined, "Actually I need to get back to my office. I'm trying to finish up something before my teleconference this afternoon."

"Oh." said Jack, a little disappointed.

Seeing his eyes get a little sad she offered, "Maybe coffee later?"

"With cake?" he countered.

She laughed, "Deal." The Colonel was floored watching her flirt with his visiting self; she was relaxed with him and fun. He wondered what the relationship between them was in the visiting Jack's reality. It certainly didn't seem as strained as theirs.

The Colonel watched his counterpart's expression go from a smile to a flash of painful longing as she left the commissary. He knew that only something really painful would bring out that expression in himself and he wondered again what their relationship was like. He made a mental note to ask him when they were alone, suspecting that it wouldn't be a happy tale.

---------------

The opportunity came sooner than expected when a bumbling airman managed to slip and send his lunch tray flying, landing said lunch of course in Colonel O'Neill's lap forcing the two Colonels to make their way to the locker room so he could change his clothes.

"So, ah, should I even ask what's with you and Diana? You seem to get along a hell of a lot better than she and I do."

Jack was fiddling with the lock on Daniel's locker wondering if this Daniel used the same combination as his Daniel and the question threw him. He frowned and said quietly, "I was married to her."

"To DIANA?"

"Yeah. It's complicated."

"It would have to be. But tell me anyway, I'm all ears."

Jack sat down wearily on the bench and told him the story in detail. The Colonel could see how much pain his counterpart was in and how much he had loved his Diana. He reached over and squeezed the other man's shoulder in support, "I'm sorry." He gave him a wry little smile, "Sounds like you two had a great thing."

Jack nodded sadly, "The best. So you two never…?"

The Colonel pulled on a clean black t-shirt, "No. We have a love-hate relationship. We take turns irritating each other. Always have."

Jack chuckled, "She mentioned that last night."

The Colonel quirked up an eyebrow at that, "Last night?" He didn't want to think about what that meant.

"She and I had a little run-in in the hall that was a disaster because she thought I was you. She bought me a pizza to apologize and we had a chance to talk."

"Oh."

Jack just shook his head at his other self, "So you really never thought about asking her out?"

"No. I mean don't get me wrong, she's beautiful and smart but as far as I know she's been seeing someone for a long time. Besides, with our history she would laugh me off the base if I asked her, you know if she were available, which she isn't, and if I were thinking about it, which I'm not."

Jack looked at him for a long moment and laughed, "You ass. You _are _interested. And you're doing the same thing to her that we did to that girl Suzanna Reilly that we liked back in junior high. You're giving her the obnoxious treatment so she won't realize you're interested. If she had pigtails, you'd be pulling them."

The Colonel just glared at him and closed his locker, there was no way he could hide anything from the other version of himself, they were just too close in personality, "Like I said, it's a moot point anyway. She was seeing someone before she started here two years ago and they are still an item to my knowledge."

Jack was confused about that, Diana had told him during their comparison of the two realities the night before that she hadn't been seeing anyone since her divorce. "She told me she wasn't involved with anyone."

"Maybe she didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Maybe your intel is wrong."

"I highly doubt that. I saw it with my own eyes, on more than one occasion. She and Major Davis spend every free minute together that they have when he comes in from Washington."

Jack wracked his brain. He knew that his Diana had worked with Paul Davis on several projects throughout their careers and were friends. Davis had actually been the one to recommend Diana for the archive project in his reality in the first place. But they were never romantically involved. "They could just be friends you know. They were in my reality. Diana hasn't had an easy time of things, maybe he's a good friend. Someone she trusts."

The Colonel thought about that for a moment, "Maybe. But I don't think so."

Jack stood grasped his counterparts arm, "Look, you and I are almost identical. And I'm gonna tell you, if you don't take a chance on her you are missing out on something great. Really great. There are days I would give anything to have her back. To have my second chance at being happy, to have a family. Don't give up on that without being sure."

The Colonel regarded the raw emotion on Jack's face and nodded.

The two men headed out of the locker room to get back to work, both quiet as they were lost in their own thoughts of Diana.

---------------

tbc...feedback adored :)


	12. Chapter 12

---------------

Diana was sitting in the commissary with a couple of folders and a legal pad full of notes that she was making faces at when Jack finally made it for coffee. She hadn't seen him come in and he got to spend a moment just drinking in the sight of her.

As he approached the table she looked up and smiled. She looked tired. 

"You look tired."

She laughed, "Just what a girl wants to hear. Are the politicians in your reality as much of a pain as they are here?"

"Oh yeah. I think it's universal. Rough meeting?"

"Same old, same old. They want everything done at less than no cost and they want it yesterday. There are days I wish I was back to being just the programmer churning out code."

"You'd be bored."

"Silly." She laughed, it was odd how he knew her sometimes. "But anyway, enough about my boring budget gripes. How is your stuff going?"

He smiled, but hid behind it. Their meetings had been literally zipping right along. Apparently the two realities were exceptionally close with only minor differences and they didn't have a tremendous amount to share. That wasn't boding well for them staying the full eight days and Jack didn't want to thinking about leaving. He knew she wasn't his Diana, but he wanted to wallow in the fantasy for as long as he could. So he made some small talk about the meetings then moved the conversation on to more personal things.

They eventually both had to get back to work and she gathered her paperwork to go. As they reached a juncture in the hallway where they needed to go in opposite directions she teased him, "Oh, don't forget. New episode of the Simpsons tonight."

"D'oh." He laughed. Then said hopefully, "You could watch it with me."

She could see the eager way he was looking at her and knew that the more time he spent with her the harder it would be on him when he went home. And hard on her too, she found herself attracted to him in many ways, physically and emotionally, and that was something that hadn't happened to her since her divorce. But as attracted to him as she was the thought of causing him pain cut her to the quick. She gnawed on her bottom lip then said gently, "I think it might be better if we just compared notes about it tomorrow over coffee, Jack."

He took a breath to say something but didn't and let it out. Then just nodded, he understood.

---------------

He tried not to be grumpy and introverted at dinner but it wasn't easy. And when they said their goodnights and he headed towards the privacy of his room he was relieved. He had just settled in to watch the Simpsons when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Daniel standing there. He assessed for a second before amending that to "his" Daniel. 

"Thought you might like some company, Jack." he said in the way of greeting.

"I thought you and you were going to spend another allnighter comparing notes." Jack replied. The two Daniels and the two Carters were maniacal in their quest to sort out all the differences between their two realities. Apparently sleep had not been on their to-do lists last night.

Flopping on the couch Daniel decided he was too tired to not just spit out why he was there, "Actually I wanted to see how you were doing. You know, with the whole Diana thing."

A faint ghost of a smile crossed Jack's face, "I'm doing."

"She seems really nice, is she at all like your Diana?" Daniel asked gently, trying to get Jack to talk a bit.

Jack didn't answer right away but Daniel could see the wheels spinning in his head. "Remember when that other Carter came through the mirror with Kawalsky? I don't think I ever really understood how hard it must have been for her. Diana is Diana. She doesn't laugh quite so much and doesn't zing me back with one liners but she's Diana."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I can't imagine how hard this is for you."

Jack leveled his eyes and met Daniel's, "It's not hard being here, Danny, but leaving will be."

"I know."

Jack brought his attention to the television, "Hey, the Simpsons are starting."

---------------

The days flew by. Jack managed to squirrel away time with Diana here and there. It was almost painful not to touch her in all those familiar ways, to hold her close to him and feel her heat beating next to his, to make love with her and just lose himself in her. But he treasured the time nevertheless.

The night before they were scheduled to leave she again stopped by his VIP room with pizza, and they ate and talked about everything but his leaving the next day.

Their conversation had dwindled down to nothing as it got late. She stood to go and he walked her towards the door, his hands shoved deep into his pockets and his heart in his throat.

She could see the pain in his eyes and in a move that mimicked the first night she reached up and stroked his cheek, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "She was a very lucky woman, Jack O'Neill."

He cleared his throat carefully, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I've waited my whole life for someone to love me half as much as you love her. And to have someone look at me like you do."

His hands found their way out of his pockets and he pulled in in and squeezed her tightly, burying his nose in her hair. "Come back with me."

"I can't. You know that."

He sighed and squeezed her even tighter, "I know."

They held each other in silence there near the door for what seemed like an eternity until Jack whispered, "Stay tonight."

No one had wanted to be with her like that in so long she had simply packed up that part of herself. But as much as she wanted to stay she couldn't and this time the tears streamed down her cheeks openly, "I can't, Jack, you know that too."

His hoarse, "I know." broke something inside her, and she pulled out of his embrace and wiped her cheeks.

She took a deep breath and said, "Take care of yourself, Jack. Please. Promise me you will. She would...I want you to. 

He reached up and stroked a tear away from her cheek and promised, "I will. I promise." 

She turned away from him, hastily wiping her eyes one more time before putting her hand on the doorknob. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, Jack." she said quietly as she opened the door and stepped out before her resolve weakened and she decided to stay.

---------------

She had gotten about halfway to her office to get her keys and her coat when the tears started blurring her eyes. And it was just her luck that it was at that moment that her Colonel O'Neill was strolling down the corridor after visiting the two Daniels ensconced in Daniel's office. She groaned inwardly.

He could see by her face that something was wrong, and he suspected that it involved his other self. He cocked his head and asked, "Miss Canning, you're here awfully late wandering the halls."

She closed her eyes for a moment with a furrowed brow as she tried to contain her emotions, finally in a little broken voice she said, "Colonel, do you think we can maybe not snipe at each other tonight? Postpone it for a while. The day after tomorrow is free, you can snipe at me all you want then, okay? Please?"

He could see that she was trying to keep it together, and was barely doing it. Gently he asked, "Diana, are you okay?"

She swallowed and said unconvincingly, "I'm fine, Colonel. I'll see you tomorrow." She sidestepped him and continued to her office.

The Colonel turned to watch her go, the words coming out of his mouth trailing off, knowing she couldn't hear them, "Jack. Just Jack."

---------------

They were scheduled to leave mid morning. Jack had not seen Diana all morning, and had tried her extension a few times with no one picking up. The Colonel could see that Jack hadn't slept the night before, and looked more than a little sad, but he didn't say anything. There was nothing he could say to make his other self feel any better.

Their departure time was drawing near and the two Colonel's were threatening to use C4 to break up the Carters and the Daniels. Both pairs kept asking for "just five more minutes". Finally en masse they were heading towards the room with the mirror when the Colonel saw Diana approaching in the hallway, he nudged Jack whose face just lit up when he saw her.

The Colonel kept the rest of the group moving along, leaving Jack and Diana in the corridor. Spying an un-occupied office Jack pulled her in and closed the door. "I didn't think you were coming."

Sadly, but honestly she replied, "I almost didn't. I thought it might be easier for you if we just left things the way they were last night."

"Nothing's going to make this easier unless you come with me."

She gave him a wane little smile, "I know." She pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him, "This is for you. Open it when you get home. Home home. When you you're sitting on the couch with a beer home. Okay?"

He gave her a confused look as he took the thick envelope, "Okayyyy." 

She smiled warmly and teased, "Trust me."

"I do." He reached out to play with a piece of her hair and found himself pulling her in for a kiss, but she wouldn't let him.

With a firm hand on his chest keeping him at bay, she shook her head, "Don't Jack. The memory you need to have of the last time you kissed a Diana needs to be of your Diana. Does that make any sense?"

Jack dropped his chin to his chest and with his eyes closed sighed out, "Yeah. I guess it does." 

She stroked his cheek one final time and said, "We'd better go, they're waiting for you."

They walked shoulder to shoulder to where the room housing the mirror where the others were gathered. The rounds of goodbyes started and Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel went home through the mirror. Jack took a step towards the mirror and turned to Diana, "Last chance."

She smiled but shook her head gently and he nodded. He was about to put his hand on the mirror when he paused and turned to his other self, "Remember what I said."

The Colonel had been watching the interaction between Jack and Diana and couldn't imagine what was going through his other self's head. And he wondered about what had transpired between them last night. He met Jack's eyes and promised, "I will."

Jack nodded once and went through the mirror. Once on the other side he turned and locked his line of sight on Diana, neither broke the gaze until the mirror was powered off and went dark.

---------------

Diana had managed to hide herself in her office for the remainder of the day. Her emotions on a roller coaster. She was glad when the day finally wore down and she could pack her briefcase and go home.

He stuck his head in the open office door, rapping a knuckle on the door as he did.

She looked up surprised at who she saw, "Colonel O'Neill?"

He stepped into the office with his hands shoved in his pockets, "I was, um, just passing by, saw the light, figured I'd stop in and say hi."

Diana threw him a skeptical look, "Just passing by, Colonel?" knowing her office was well out of the way of anything remotely Colonel related.

"Yeah, well…So hellava week, huh?"

"You can say that again."

He couldn't resist, "So hellava week, huh?"

It took a second for what he said to sink in and Diana couldn't help but laugh. 

"That was bad, Colonel…" she started but he interrupted, "Jack. Just Jack." She had a weird moment of dejavu but quickly recovered. "It was a weird week, Jack."

"On so many levels. It gave whole new meaning to talking to myself." He made quote signs in the air.

She gave him a little smile, "Yeah that had to be a little strange."

He grimaced and nodded then said lightheartedly pointing at her, "But hey, I hear you two hit it off."

Her smile turned wistful, "He was very charming, and funny, everything you…"

Jack interrupted, "Aren't?"

"Actually I was going to say everything you are with everybody but me." She boldly held his eyes until he finally caved and looked down and shoved his hands back in his pockets. She decided to press, "Jack, there's been this, I don't know, friction I guess between us since I started at the SGC. And I've been trying to figure out what I said or what I did that made you instantly dislike me."

Jack looked like he was in pain. But it was obviously time to come clean, it was now or never. "I don't dislike you, Diana."

"Then I don't understand, why the acid sarcasm all the time?"

Jack stepped further into her small office and closed the door behind him. She was not lost on the symbolism. He had never been in a closed office alone with her before. She could see him putting words together in his head and didn't press as the long moment of silence stretched.

Finally he said quietly, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

She thought for a second, "It was right here in this room. Daniel had brought you down to introduce us."

"Yeah. Now that you know me a little better don't you think I was a little, well, quiet?"

She shrugged and shook her head, "I guess."

"Daniel had just introduced us and I couldn't think of a damn thing to say that didn't make me look like an ass. So I stood there like an idiot not saying anything."

Diana was very confused, and felt a bit like Alice falling down the rabbit hole not knowing where she was going to land, "So you've been a jerk for two years because why? I still don't understand."

"Do you remember what else happened while Daniel and I were standing there?"

She thought very hard and replayed the whole thing in her head. He and Daniel had come in, Daniel introduced them and she and Daniel made small talk while Jack had stood quietly by, not engaging in the conversation just watching her. Suddenly her doorway was full of yellow roses carried by someone whose face was hidden by the flowers. The man holding them dropped them lower to show his face and Diana had been ecstatic and ignoring military protocol, gave him a big hug which he reciprocated. Then seeing Jack he had hastily snapped to attention and saluted.

She looked at Jack who was fiddling with the pens in the cup on her desk, "Does this have something to do with Paul Davis?"

---------------  
tbc... 


	13. Chapter 13

---------------

General Hammond was waiting for SG-1 in the briefing room, and after a basic rundown of the mission through the mirror he dismissed them all to go and be cleared by Dr. Fraiser and type up their reports before heading home for a couple of days down time.

Daniel dawdled until everyone else had left the room and gently knocked on General Hammond's open office door.

"Dr. Jackson?"

"General Hammond, I, ah, I just wanted to give you a heads up about something that most likely won't be in any of the reports, but I think you should be aware of it."

"If it's that significant, why wouldn't it be in your reports?"

"It was more of a personal issue, General."

"Personal?"

Daniel sighed and just spit it out, "Diana Canning was alive in that reality and working at the SGC. Jack was able to spend some time with her."

"That would certainly fall under personal. How is he handling it?" The General's eyes had softened, he could only imagine what Jack had to have felt seeing her alive.

"He says he's fine." Daniel shrugged.

"Saying he's fine and him actually being fine are often two entirely different things, Dr. Jackson."

"I know. I plan on checking on him over the next couple of days."

"That's probably a good idea. I'll see what I can do in the mean time to keep SG-1 busy. Getting back to work seemed to help two years ago."

"Yeah. Thanks, General."

---------------

When Jack didn't answer her question about Paul, she studied his eyes for a moment and realized it was Paul that bothered him, and as she studied him, another piece fell into place for her and she laughed outloud. "How's that saying go? You only pull the pigtails of the girl you like. I think I get it now. Jack, Paul is my friend. Only my friend, although he acts like an overprotective big brother most of the time."

Jack was floored, and speechless. Could he have made a bigger ass of himself? He looked at Diana, and really looked at her. He saw her eyes twinkling in humor and a little smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. This was a side of her he had only ever seen secondhand, she was this way with Davis, and he realized, she had been this way with his other self. She was beautiful he finally allowed himself to admit to himself, and he since he was being honest with himself, he was very, very attracted to her. "It just..." Jack sighed, this was the stuff he wasn't good at, "It just seems like like you two are attached at the hip when he's here."

Her eyes softened, she could see that he was really struggling with this, "He's my friend. And he doesn't have many here in the mountain. Everyone treats him like an outsider so of course he's going to spend time with someone that treats him like a human being."

That stung, and Jack knew it was true. And what made it worse was that it was partly his fault. A lot of people in the mountain took their cues on how to deal with outsiders from Jack, and his posture towards Davis was cool at best.

Before Jack could figure out how to respond Diana continued in a quieter voice, "Jack, I know you've read my file. Paul was there for me through the whole mess with my ex-husband. As a matter of fact he's the reason I'm alive, when I didn't show up for work that morning he came to the house to check on me and found me there on the floor, dying. He stood by me through it all. And he made me feel safe, Jack, and I can't even tell you how much I needed that. But there isn't now and never has been anything between us other than friendship."

Jack heard the truth in her words, and when he sheepishly met her eyes, it saw it there as well. "Thank you."

His words took her by surprise and she asked, "For what?"

"Not calling me an idiot to my face."

She snapped her fingers and teased, "Damn, I knew I forgot something."

He just stared for a second then it was his turn to laugh. He wondered for a brief moment if this was the Diana that his other self had seen all the time, the Diana he had fallen in love with and married, the Diana he had so cruelly taken from him.

But Jack didn't know where to go from here, a new understanding seemed to be forming between them but was it enough to erase two years of a prickly history? He hoped it was, because he really wanted to get to know this Diana.

Diana was watching Jack, and she could almost see the wheels spinning in his head. The other Jack had told her that he found himself to be very simliar to this Jack, and now in the last few minutes she had seen a glimpse of it. And she found herself wanting to see more. So she offered the olive branch, "Truce?"

He gave her a genuine smile, and teased back, "Actually I was hoping for a do-over."

Without a second thought, Diana extended her hand, "Hi. Diana Canning, head of the archive department

His eyes flashed to her hand and what her gesture meant hit him. And he found himself shaking her hand, "Colonel Jack O'Neill." Then he added something he should have said two years ago, "Welcome to the SGC, Miss Canning."

---------------

Jack sat on his couch wearily, the day had been draining. He had gotten through the briefings and typing up his report and finally manged to get out of the mountain where he could be alone with his thought, with his memories. He had had to try and convince Daniel umpteen times that he really was fine. But now sitting here with a beer and the thick envelope that Diana had given him, he wasn't so sure.

He took a long drag off the beer, and for the first time in years wished that he still smoked. He set the bottle down and opened the envelope.

A waft of her perfume as he pulled out the contents hit his nose and the lump in his throat that had been there since the night before got a little bigger. He paused a moment and closed his eyes, just drinking in the scent and letting himself remember. Remember his Diana.

He finally opened his eyes and looked at what she had given him. It was a pile of photographs, and a note. He opened the note and saw the familiar handwriting, _"Jack, I argued with myself about whether or not this was a good idea. And I hope it is and doesn't cause you more pain. Because the last thing I want to do is cause you more pain. I know you don't have anything of your Diana, and although these are of me, I hope that they give you something to look at and remember her. I think you deserve to know that I almost came with you. Not because my life here is horrible, don't think that. I almost went with you because of you. But we both know that in the end it wasn't the right thing to do. I'm not your Diana. And even though we wear the same face, I'm not her, and nothing I do would ever be able to take away the pain of you losing her. I want you to remember your promise, and take care of yourself. And that means finding someone to care about. Someone to love and someone that loves you. And I know that is probably the last thing on your mind right now as you're sitting there shifting through your memories but trust me on this, she would not want you to be alone. Love, Diana."_

Jack ran his finger over her words and swallowed, trying to dislodge the lump that seemed to be growing by the minute. He put the note down and picked up the pictures. Flipping through them he found himself recognizing events that his Diana had told him about. He was lost deep in his memories when there was a knock on the door.

Broken from his reverie he sighed, it had to be Daniel. Daniel had been mother-henning him all day. He made his way to the front door he groused outloud, "Daniel, for the hundredth time I'm..." his words trailed off when his eyes met the blue ones on the front step. Eyes that did not belong to Daniel.

"You're what, sir?" Sam asked lightly.

Totally taken by surprise he floundered, "Fine. I'm fine. What are you doing here, Carter?"

She held up what she was carrying, "I brought pizza. I'm not very good at this sort of thing, sir. But I'll listen if you need to talk about her. If you want to, that is." When he didn't say anything her confidence that this was a good idea abandoned her and she stammered out, "I'm sorry, sir. I shouldn't have intruded. I'll just go. Here. Eat something." She thrust out the pizza box and he took it autonomously.

When she turned to go his voice stopped her, "Carter. Don't go."

"Sir?"

"We've got pizza and beer. That's two of the four junk food groups." When she still looked confused he added, "That was one of her favorite sayings."

Sam smiled lightly, "I like it."

"C'mon in. I'll get plates." Jack said as he stepped back so she could walk past him. 

---------------  
tbc... 


	14. Chapter 14

---------------

Jack was whistling as he entered the locker room. His conversation with Diana had certainly gone vastly different than he had intended when he went to her office, but in reality so much better than he had thought it would. He spun the combination lock on his locker and thought about how his hand had tingled when they shook hands. It had been the first time that they had ever touched, even casually.

His eye was instantly drawn to an envelope propped up on the shelf in his locker, his name in his own handwriting staring back at him. He shook his head, his other self must have left it for him.

Sitting on the bench he opened it, trying not to be weirded out by words written in his own handwriting that he did didn't remember writing.

_"Hey,_

Since I know me, and you are me, you're eventually going to come to your senses about Diana. I really hope you do, and do it soon. There isn't anyone that deserves to be happy more than her.

Now, some words of advice to keep you out of doghouse – don't pick on her choice of hockey teams, and whatever you do, don't throw her old Bruins jersey away, no matter what color paint gets spilled on it. A week on the couch isn't great on the back. Stargazer lilies will always get you out of trouble, roses make her wonder what you're up to, and daisies just make her smile.

And two really important things. First, take the woman flying, she loves it almost as much as we do. And the last thing, get her a puppy. A boxer. I thought about it long and hard, I think the reason you two didn't connect was because you don't have a Peanut in your reality. But then again, maybe if we hadn't had a Peanut in my reality she'd still be here, and I'd be in your shoes. I don't know. You know how this stuff makes my head hurt. Anyway, remember what I told you, it's your second chance. Don't blow it, O'Neill"

Jack folded the letter back up and placed it in its envelope. He smacked the envelope against his palm and spoke out loud to his other self, the one that had lost so much, "I won't."

---------------

Diana's thoughts were all over the place as she drove home. The events of the past week with the other Jack had been thought provoking on their own, but not nearly as mind blowing as the conversation that she had just had with her arch sarcasm rival, Jack. She was glad they had finally cleared the air. And to think that it had all been just a big misunderstanding. She thought about shaking his hand and the shiver it had sent up her spine. She had had physical contact with the other Jack, and it was great, but it didn't compare to the intensity of what she felt from the contact with the Jack in her reality.

---------------

Jack was reaching for two plates when he heard a car pull in the driveway and he instead grabbed four. He had just made it to the door with plates in hand as someone knocked, he opened the door to find the two people he expected, Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel didn't know exactly what to say to explain their sudden appearance on his doorstep, but he didn't have to in the end, Teal'c took care of it in his stoic, no-nonsense way.

"O'Neill. We do not believe that you should be alone this evening. And we have brought pie, as well as a movie about hockey that I have been assured is a classic Earth film."

Jack shook his head and stepped aside letting them enter and head for the living room. Sam beamed at the two latest visitors, she should have known that they would show up too. And soon the normal banter and teasing filled the house as the beer flowed and the comedy on the television distracted them all.

General Hammond slowed down as he drove past Jack's house. He had wanted to check on his second-in-command if he had been by himself but George saw both Daniel and Sam's cars and knew that Jack wasn't home alone, wallowing in memories only he had of a woman he had wanted to spend the rest of his life with. As he drove away a faint smile crossed his face as he thought about SG-1. SG-1 wasn't just a team, it was family. An odd, somewhat dysfunctional family, but one that really cared about each other. And one that would always take care of their own.

---------------

The next day was Saturday, and Diana was grateful it was the weekend. She still had boatloads of work to do at the mountain but had learned a long time ago that she needed the weekends to mentally recharge and clear her head. And some weekends were needed more than others, like this one.

She didn't have any plans, and the warm, sunny weather outside made her yearn to have a dog again, she used to love to just take off with her backpack and Peanut and get lost in the woods. She sighed heavily, allowing herself a moment of grief for her lost boxer. Someday, she thought, she would get another boxer.

She allowed herself a moment to think about the other Jack, he had told her that he and his Diana had spent a lot of time outdoors. And she wondered if the Jack in this reality enjoyed it as much as the other.

Diana finally decided to go backpacking for the weekend and quickly showered and put on her jeans and hiking boots. She had just filled her backpack and had grabbed her keys and went to sling the pack over one shoulder when the strap on the ancient pack broke. She cursed out loud but quickly remembered that there was a small outfitter on the way to her favorite hiking spot. She could zip in and buy a new pack on the way.

She was crouched down poking through the lower rack of packs when a familiar voice an aisle over made her pause and stand up. 

It only took Jack a second when she popped up to recognize her, but it did take that second. With her hair pulled back in a ponytail, no makeup, and wearing a Bart Simpson t-shirt, she looked ten years younger.

"Diana?"

"Jack. I thought I heard your voice." 

"Well this is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

She made an adorable, well Jack thought it was adorable anyway, pout face and said, "I broke the strap on my pack, and stopped in to get a new one on my way to the trail. I guess it's better that it broke in my living room rather than up on the ridge."

"You hike the ridge trail?" It was a tough trail, and one of his favorites, and coincidentally where he was heading since it lead to one of his favorite hidden fishing holes.

"Yeah, it's a challenge but it's beautiful up there. So, what about you? Buying something fun?"

"Sorta." He held up a spool of fishing line. "I'm heading up the ridge to this sweet little fishing hole I found a couple of years ago."

She smiled and for some reason it made the butterflies in Jack's stomach start fluttering. "Well, it's certainly the perfect day to be outside. And I'd better let you get back to your fishing gear so you don't miss any of it. Have fun."

"Yeah, you too." He flashed her a little grin before turning to head for the cash register. He paused a moment at the door and looked down the aisle where he saw that she had picked out a very functional pack, but was now standing at the display of doggy packs and a sad little look flashed across her face before she turned the other way to where the trail meals were displayed.

As he headed out to his truck he thought about what his other self had said and written, and made a decision.

When Diana left the shop she found Jack leaning up against the bumper of his truck and at her questioning look he said, "So I was thinking that since we're both going to hike the ridge that maybe we could, oh I don't know, hike together."

The comical, hopeful look he gave her made her chuckle and she just had to tease, "If you think you can keep up."

His mouth dropped open for a second, not exactly believing that she was teasing him so freely, do-overs were a wonderful thing. And he teased back, "You know, just for that you get to clean the fish."

They hiked, and talked and got to know one another. Any remaining tension between them officially disappeared after their first hour together in the woods. They also found that they were very comfortable touching each other. It started with touches on the arm to bring the other's attention to something, like the fat wild turkey parading around in a clearing, and moved on to Jack putting his hand out to help steady her over rough terrain, to bumping hips when one or the other made a bad joke. They were comfortable, and enjoying themselves.

They had turned off the main trail after lunch, reaching Jack's secret spot late in the afternoon, and she could see why he loved it. The stream was particularly deep in the area and the area around it was relatively flat and was well shaded. It would be a great place to camp for the night.

In short order they had dropped their packs, and set themselves up for the night. Jack unpacked his fishing gear and headed for the stream. A little while later Diana grabbed a book out of her pack and went and sat next to him.

He glanced over, "Whatcha reading?"

She held up her book so he could see the cover, "The very latest book of Simpsons' Trivia."

He gave her a wicked grin and threw down the gauntlet, "Hit me with your best shot. I am the master of all things Simpsons."

Playfully she tossed question after question at him until she finally stumped him and she did a little happy dance where she sat. Jack carefully put his fishing pole down and turned towards her reaching for the book, "Okay, your turn, Lisa."

With a grin she held the book just out of his reach and he didn't hesitate to lean in further across her to try and reach it. The moment he did however, their eyes locked and the book was forgotten as they each closed the remaining space between them and their lips met in a kiss that deepened from tentative to passionate in mere heartbeats.

When they pulled back Jack could see the humor flashing in Diana's eyes and she teased, "Boy, are we stupid. We should have done that years ago."

He chuckled and stroked her hair and said, "Guess we'll just have to make up for lost time." He pulled her back in and claimed her mouth again, enjoying the feeling of her melting into him. This time when they separated the look that passed between them was smoldering. The moment was broken by the whizzing sound of the reel on Jack's fishing pole, something had finally taken the bait. And once the enormous trout was safely reeled in Jack took a moment to look back over to Diana afraid that the moment that was broken couldn't be recreated. And he _really_ wanted to recreate it.

And when in her impish little way she said, "I am _so_ not cleaning that," Jack realized somehow that all of this was just the beginning for them.

Later on, when the woods were dark and quiet save the crickets and the crackling of their little fire Jack leaned up on one elbow and just looked at the woman sleeping next to him. He pulled the edge of the unzipped sleeping bag covering them up a little so she stayed warm, and she snuggled closer to him. They had eaten Jack's magnificent catch for dinner and when they were done, Jack had built up the fire a little to stave off the bugs and they lounged on their backs on the sleeping bags talking about silly thing from their childhoods and crazy things they had done as teenagers. Jack finally caved in and rolled over and kissed her deeply, when they parted this time there was no doubting the attraction, but he saw something else in her eyes, a hesitancy that surprised him. But the words that followed somehow didn't surprise him, "Jack, I haven't, um, since... "

He didn't know what to say to that, and instead just kissed her again, and when his hand tried to make its way under her t-shirt her hand stopped it, and she whispered, "I have scars, Jack."

He gritted his teeth for a second, the anger that any man would do the things that he had read that Doug had done to Diana flowing through him. And the idea that she thought he wouldn't want her because of a few scars made him a little sad and he whispered back to her, "So do I. And _none_ of them matter." 

She saw the truth of it in his eyes and this time it was her pulling him in as she kissed him fiercely, leaving no room for doubt that he had said the right thing.

That had been hours ago, and as Jack watched her sleep, he thought of his other self, and now truly understood the pain and longing he had seen on the other man's face. It would be easy to fall in love with this woman. And he could envision having a family and a future with her. He just couldn't imagine being his other self. It wasn't fair on so many levels, not to that Jack, and certainly not to that Diana. He reached over and stroked Diana's cheek gently with his thumb, her eyes opened groggily and she smiled, then saw the sadness on his face, "You're thinking about the other Jack aren't you?"

He nodded sadly but didn't say anything. She reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand in a move reminiscent of what she had done with the other Jack and said, ""He really loved her. I can't imagine what seeing me had to dredge up for him."

His voice was a little husky as he said, "I can." And before she could reply he simply pulled her into a tight embrace and held her close until they both went to sleep.

---------------  
tbc... 


	15. Chapter 15

---------------

It took Jack a few days to really get back to being himself, and General Hammond made a point of keeping SG-1 busy. The days turned into weeks, then months and Diana wasn't ever mentioned. The sad, far-away look Jack would sometimes get the only external sign that Jack was thinking about her.

It was several months since their trip through the mirror and General Hammond was surprised to see a leave request cross his desk from Jack. The reason for the leave was listed as "personal" and it made Hammond curious as Jack's leave requests generally had "fishing" listed.

After a recon mission briefing Hammond asked to see Jack in his office for a moment regarding the leave request. In an uncharacteristically quiet and serious voice Jack told him exactly what the leave was for.

Two weeks later Jack stepped into the parole hearing for Doug Canning, wearing his dress blues with every ribbon and medal he had earned proudly displayed and his picture of he and Diana from his locker tucked near his heart. He cut an impressive figure and even Paul Davis was impressed, although confused as to why Jack was there to begin with. Canning simply glared, he had no idea who exactly who Jack was or why exactly he had shown up at his parole hearing.

When the parole panel asked if there was anyone there to speak on the victim's behalf Jack stood up, and after being acknowledged, he cleared his throat gently and began to speak, "There are a few people in this room that knew Diana. And for those of you who didn't get the opportunity to know her, you missed out. She was smart and funny, and loved to laugh. She was someone who really cared about people, and would do anything for a neighbor. Children adored her and she wanted to adopt a houseful; she would have been a wonderful mother," Jack had to pause and swallow hard to keep his emotions in check before continuing, "She loved this country, and worked tirelessly on projects for our government that help our military keep this country safe. Diana was the type of person that made this world a better place, a more optimistic place. To be cliche' she was the glass is always half full type of person, someone that could always see the light at the end of the tunnel, and someone that could find the good in any situation. I know this meeting is about Doug Canning's suitability for parole, but I don't want what he took from this world to be forgotten. Diana was a incredible human being, someone who was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. And Doug Canning left her to drown on her own blood on their front porch after almost beating her to death with his own hands. And I'm here to say that five years in prison isn't enough of a payment for what he took. Those of us that were lucky enough to know and care about Diana miss her every single day and will always miss her. And I respectfully ask as one of those people that you deny Doug Canning's request for parole. Thank you."

No one would ever know how many times Jack had practiced that speech at home. He had worked on it and worked on it until he finally though it was perfect. Or as perfect as he could get it anyway. He could see the fury in Canning's eyes and secretly wished the man would try something, anything, that would let Jack just beat him to a pulp.

Paul Davis was floored, he had absolutely no idea that Jack knew Diana. She had never mentioned it to him in all the time that they worked together. It seemed odd. He didn't have time to dwell on it however as it was his turn to speak. Paul's words were polished, and eloquent, but didn't quite carry the emotional weight that Jack's had.

When the panel adjourned to deliberate and make their decision Jack and Paul found themselves sitting together with a coffee on a bench in the hallway. Paul's curiosity finally got the better of him and he said, "Sir, I wasn't aware that you knew Diana."

Jack looked down at his coffee, "Do you remember a short report crossing your desk about two years and a half years ago about my wife?" The question was vague enough that anyone listening in wouldn't make anything of it.

Paul though hard for a moment, and then he remembered the report. It had been extremely light on details, and the name of Jack's wife had never been listed. Paul's quick mind rapidly put two and two together, "Diana, Sir?"

Jack had looked up and Paul could see the pain in his features, he didn't reply but simply nodded.

Paul's mind raced now that he had a real person to put in context to the report. Knowing Diana well, he could see her with the Colonel. And although Jack was far from perfect, and had some rough edges at times, he was a good man, and would have treated Diana well. Knowing what it had to cost Jack to come to Washington and speak at this hearing, he felt for Jack. He couldn't help but smile though, because if anyone could have kept the infamous Jack O'Neill on his toes, it would have been Diana. Jack shot him a questioning look at his smile and he said, "Sorry, Sir. I just... well, I could see the two of you together. She was an amazing woman."

"Yes, she was." Came Jack's succinct reply.

A few minutes later the clerk reconvened the meeting. Doug's parole was denied. Jack closed his eyes for a moment and let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Canning was furious and his lawyer was trying unsuccessfully to keep him calm, and when his gaze fell on Jack the look on his face turned murderous. Jack just smirked and stepped closer to Canning and said in a flat, deadly tone, "Every time, Canning. I _will_ be here every single time. I hope you enjoy prison."

---------------

Jack and Diana slipped into a relationship as easily as slipping on well-broken in boots. There had been a goodly amount of teasing at the mountain when folks there found out about them, people were just used to the sarcastic volleys flying between them, the sight of them sitting together eating lunch and laughing was something totally new and different.

The rest of SG-1 were thrilled for Jack. He had been alone a long time, and since he and Diana had mended their fences, he was much more relaxed and some of his rough edges had been smoothed.

Supporting each other came very naturally for them both, in spite of their past. Diana helped Jack get through the anniversary of Charlie's death, and he went with her to Washington to Doug's parole hearing. And they were both finding it pleasant to be with someone that they didn't have to lie to about their work.

It didn't take this Jack as long as the other Jack to decide that he wanted Diana to become a permanent fixture in his life. Maybe it was because they had already known each other for a couple of years or maybe it was because he had been given a glimpse of what their life together could be like from the other Jack, either way Jack had made up his mind and went ring shopping.

He had been racking his brain trying to figure out how to propose to Diana. Nothing seemed right. And the ring had been burning a hole in his pocket for a week when an opportunity presented itself.

SG-1 had been invited to a special formal dinner at the White House hosted by the President and First Lady. It was for those on the Hill that knew about the Stargate program as well as their Russian counterparts. Teal'c was the only member excused from attending, and Jack knew that Sam and Daniel had already claimed each other as an escort.

Jack had been noticing that his two resident geniuses had been spending more time together than usual. He purposely decided not to investigate that further, although he knew that the two of them were in the same boat as Jack had been before his relationship with Diana. Dating someone outside the program was difficult at best. Besides being unable to talk about what they actually did, their frequent and sometimes extended time off world played havoc on any relationship. Jack had gotten very lucky with Diana. He didn't know exactly what, if anything, was going on between Sam and Daniel, but if by some fluke it _was_ something, he was happy for them. They both deserved to be happy.

Jack planned on taking Diana to the White House dinner knowing that her clearance level was high enough for her to attend without a problem. He found himself looking forward to taking her to something where she could really shine, she was wonderful with the politicians and other dignitaries. He also figured that having Diana on his arm might, just might, keep him out of trouble. Besides, he was dying to see her all decked out in an evening gown; they were both very casual people outside of work and he hadn't seen her really dressed up and he was curious.

The four of them checked into their hotel the day of the dinner, and found that they could only get three rooms close together, someone would have to be on a different floor. Personally Jack and Diana thought it was ludicrous that they needed two rooms, but the White House had made the arrangements and given that they weren't married, they got two rooms. Daniel volunteered to take the odd room out, leaving the rooms with the adjoining door for Jack and Diana with Sam in the room across the hall from them.

It was only a few hours before the dinner, and Sam and Diana had hair and manicure appointments at the hotel salon leaving Jack and Daniel to their own devices. The two women had formed a casual and friendly working relationship when Diana had arrived at the SGC, in many ways they were very similar women, both independent and strong minded. As Diana's relationship with Jack grew, it was often the four of them getting together and sometimes five when Teal'c came as well, and the two women found themselves banding together against the boys' teasing.

The women dropped their bags in their rooms and headed for the salon. Sam seemed a little more excited than usual to Diana, and she was babbling, "I can't wait to see Daniel in tuxedo." And there it was, Diana thought, she should have know. Diana let a little smirk curl the corners of her mouth but didn't tease Sam, she knew first hand how hard it was to find someone, and if Sam and Daniel's friendship had morphed into to something more than friendship she was happy for them both.

The two men were having a beer in the hotel bar. Daniel could see Jack pat his pants pocket every once and a while, like he was checking to make sure something was still there. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore and said, "It's still there, Jack, you don't have to keep checking."

Jack hadn't been aware that Daniel had noticed and replied, "What... ?"

Daniel sipped his beer and gesturing towards Jack's pocket teased, "Whatever is in your pocket that you're afraid of losing."

Jack looked a little sheepish, "Oh. That."

"Something you want to talk about?"

Jack put his hand in his pocket then paused, "Before I show you this, I just want to stress that contrary to the jokes around the base, we did in fact send the right Jack O'Neill back through that mirror six months ago."

Daniel was even more confused, those particular half-serious jokes had started shortly after Jack and Diana had started seeing each other. "Okayyy... I believe you. I think."

Jack pulled out the little velvet jeweler's box and placed in on the bar and said, "I'm going to ask Diana to marry me."

Daniel looked at the box then to Jack, "That's... well, that's great, Jack. I got the impression you two were pretty serious but I honestly didn't see this coming for a while yet."

"We're good together. And I don't want to waste any more time."

"What do you mean by waste any more time?"

As they drank their beer Jack told him about the whole misunderstanding about Paul Davis. And he told Daniel about the conversation he had with his other self, and about the note the other Jack had left. "He said she was a second chance at being happy and having a family. And he was right. She makes me happy, and I didn't think I'd find that again, Daniel."

"Yeah, I know all about that."

"It made me really think about this whole "saving the world" thing we do. I mean what's the point of saving the world if you don't have someone to share it with?"

Daniel sighed, "Well there is that, I guess."

Jack took another sip of his beer, and without looking at Daniel, instead fixing his eyes on the mirror behind the bar he said, "You know, that really is something you should consider."

Daniel met his eyes in the mirror, "What?"

"Your own second chance." The look he gave Daniel was a knowing one.

"Jack... " Daniel started, he wanted to explain, but Jack cut him off, it was a conversation as their commanding officer that he just couldn't have without being forced to do something about it, like splitting up SG-1, and that was unacceptable.

"Daniel. I'm just saying, don't miss out on your second chance." His eyes held Daniel's for long moment and Daniel didn't say anything but simply nodded in acknowledgment, knowing that even though he couldn't actually say the words that Jack had given them his approval.

They finished their beers and Jack threw some money on the bar, "Well, guess it's time to go change and get this dog and pony show on the road." He picked up the ring box and tucked it safely away in his pocket again.

As they headed towards the elevator Daniel asked, "So when you gonna ask her?"

"I haven't exactly figured that part out yet."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I haven't quite figured that out yet, either."

They reached the elevator and punched in their two floors and Daniel teased, "So what _have_ you figured out?"

Jack gave him a flat expression, "I bought the ring, didn't I? I figured I'd handle the rest of it like we always do."

Daniel snorted, "You mean you're going to make it up as you go along aren't you?"

"Yep." 

---------------  
tbc... 


	16. Chapter 16

---------------

Jack knocked on Diana's door about fifteen minutes before the car was supposed to pick them all up. And in a moment of intense deja vu Jack was as speechless as he had been the first time he saw her. Her hair was pinned up softly, with the little errant curls that he loved playing with so much pulled away from her face. She was wearing a very classic style gown in a rich hunter green crepe that suited her petite stature well and made her eyes stand out beautifully. She was beautiful, and every inch a lady.

When he made no move to enter the room Diana teased, "Jack?"

"You look..." he just didn't have the words and his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water until she took pity on him.

She kissed his cheek and pulled him into her room as she chuckled, "You are so good for my ego."

"Hey, at least I'm good for something."

She picked up her necklace from the dresser and held it out to him, "Since you're being so useful, can you hook that for me?"

He smiled seeing the necklace, he had bought the beautiful blue opal for her birthday a couple of months ago. The stone had caught his eye as it was the exact color of the event horizon of the Stargate. It wasn't the Simpsons watch that he had seen in the jeweler's flyer that originally drew him to the store; and the unexpected extravagant gift had made her cry and latch on to him which made him realize just how long it had been that anyone had spoiled her even a little bit.

He dutifully fumbled with the clasp and dropped a kiss on her exposed neck when he was through and tucked his chin on her shoulder, "You look great."

She turned her head and looked at his face in profile. Theirs was a plain spoken relationship, neither of them wanted or needed flowery, elaborate words. They both just wanted truth, and clarity, and it worked well for them both. She reached up and simply stroked his cheek in acknowledgment, because sometimes they didn't need words at all.

They met the others in the hall and both Jack and Diana almost had to bite down a smirk as they took in Daniel's pole axed expression. It was understandable though, Sam was gorgeous and statuesque in a deep red gown, that although modest and classy, clung to every one of her curves, her hair and makeup accentuating her natural beauty. Neither Jack or Daniel had ever seen Sam or Diana like this and their reactions were comical. And as Diana met Sam's eyes, she gave her a little wink of encouragement.

In the limo they were comparing notes on how many times they had each been to the White House. They were all shocked that Diana had never been, not even on a guided tour.

Jack especially was surprised, "All those years you spent working in Washington and you never went to the White House?"

She just shrugged and shook her head.

"Hmphf." Jack snorted, and a seedling of an idea started growing in his mind. Sometimes it was good to have the President owe him a favor or two. And he intended to collect one tonight.

The cocktail hour was just starting as they arrived. The four of them mingled and Diana introduced Jack to those that she knew. She heard her name and turned to see Paul Davis walking towards them. Paul knew of her relationship with Jack, and she had told him all about the other Jack and his heartbreaking story. Paul would never have thought that the two of them could have gotten past the sarcasm and biting remarks that had flown between them since Diana started at the SGC. She never told him however what the root of the misunderstanding between them actually was, just that it had been cleared up quite efficiently. He had been watching the two of them for a few minutes from across the room and he could see how comfortable they were with each other and how solicitous of Diana Jack was. And he saw something on her face that he had only ever seen flashes of before her husband almost killed her, and something he hadn't seen since, Diana was happy, truly happy. And it radiated out of her like a glowing aura. And for just a moment he was wished he were Jack, wished he had been the one to put that look on her face. But he tamped it down quickly. Diana was his friend, and he was sincerely happy that she was finally happy.

"Paul." She beamed at him as he walked towards them. 

"Diana, Colonel O'Neill."

"Davis." Jack said lightly. He had promised himself that he would start treating Paul more like a human and less like a slug. He was important to Diana and the grand misunderstanding had not been his fault, and Jack was a big enough man to admit it.

"This is your first White House function isn't it, Diana?" Paul asked.

"Yeah."

Paul chuckled and addressed Jack, "Sir, I can't tell you how many of these things I tried to get her to come to over the years. I don't know how you did it."

They made light conversation for a while and Diana finally excused herself to go powder her nose and Jack pounced on Paul, "Quick, while she's gone, can you get me like a minute with the President. I just need a minute."

"Can I tell him what it's about, Sir?"

"Just tell him it's a personal request, and I want to call in one of my markers."

"Ah, okay. I'll try, Sir."

As Paul walked away, Jack said, "Tell him this one will be painless. I promise."

A couple of minutes later Paul returned and escorted Jack up to the residence where the President was arguing with his bow tie. Paul excused himself and Jack heard the President acknowledge him, "Colonel O'Neill. Jack." He turned away from the mirror and pointing to the tie said, "I hate these things. Now what can I do for you that is supposedly painless on my part?"

"Mr. President, thank you for seeing me, Sir. I need to call in one of those favors you keep telling me you owe me. I was wondering if I could borrow your Rose Garden..."

---------------

Jack was standing with Diana, Sam, and Daniel as the President and First Lady were announced. He and the First Lady made the rounds and greeted everyone. And Daniel caught the little wink the President gave Jack and he realized that the two of them were up to something. He didn't get a chance to say anything to Jack after the President moved on as Jack had leaned over and whispered something to Diana and the two of them snuck out the door. He saw Jack patting his pocket again as they left and Daniel chuckled, wondering if Jack had come up with some elaborate way to propose that the President was in on.

When they were in the corridor Diana asked Jack, "Where are we going, Jack?"

He leaned in conspiratorially and said, "Shhh, we have to be quiet."

"Why?"

He looked around like he expected to see Jaffa around every corner, "Because we're taking our own tour of the White House."

Jack pulled her along as he hugged the walls and looked around corners suspiciously. She had decided he had finally slipped over the edge, "Jack, we're going to get shot by Secret Service." He just smirked at her in response and she was tempted to hit him with her evening bag.

He made a series of quick turns and all of a sudden he said, "Quick, outside, I think they heard us." They headed out a door and found themselves in one of the beautiful gardens surrounding the White House.

The setting sun was low in the sky but there was still plenty of light to take in the beauty of the garden. And it only took her a moment to realize _which_ garden they were in, "Jack, this is the Rose Garden." 

"Yep."

She saw the Secret Service agents in the roofed walkway and realized something else, "Jack, why aren't they over here asking us what we're doing?"

"Their boss told them to leave us alone."

"Their boss?"

"Well I'd call the President their boss, wouldn't you?" She was still giving him a totally confused look so he clarified, "I asked the President if I could show you the garden. Actually, I called in a favor."

It took a moment for the weight of that to sink in, Jack didn't just call in favors, especially for something like this. She smiled, "You are something else, you know that Jack O'Neill."

He smirked and offered her his arm, "I'll take that as a compliment. Now would you care to take a stroll around the garden, Miss Canning?"

They did just that and Diana could sense that Jack was nervous about something, and every once and a while he would open his mouth to say something, only to close it again just as quickly. They had done the circuit around twice, and Diana said, "Well this was beautiful, and a wonderful surprise, but I think we should probably get back in there."

Jack spied a little bench and pulled her over to it. They sat and she waited for him to spit out whatever it was that was making him so nervous.

Finally he just reached in his pocket and pulled out the jeweler's box and said, "Look I don't know if the other me told you how he proposed to his Diana, and if he did it in some totally cool way or not. And I've been making myself nuts trying to figure out how to do this and outdo the other me. So here goes. I love you. I want to marry you. And have a family with you. And I know it hasn't been all that long, but I... I don't want to waste any more time. We wasted two years, that's enough. So whatdaya say to becoming Mrs. O'Neill?"

He cracked open the ring box to display a beautiful Celtic inspired engagement ring. He pulled it out of the box and held it out, and his eyes met hers. He saw the twinkle of humor in them and she said, "I say I would be honored become Mrs. Jack O'Neill, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"There will be no jokes about my new initials."

"D'oh. I promise to try and control myself. So is that a yes then?"

---------------

A few minutes later they reentered the dinner, and the President made eye contact with Jack, with a question in his eyes. Jack gave him a very subtle nod and a little grin.

A moment later the President was calling for everyone's attention, "Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention for a moment, please. In this day and age we seem to have a significant lack of good news and things that make our day a little brighter. Well, I have a piece of good news that I would like to share. Just a few minutes ago, right here in the Rose Garden a marriage proposal was accepted. And I know you will all join me in wishing the most heartfelt of congratulations to Colonel Jack O'Neill and his future bride, Miss Diana Canning. May your future be filled with love and laughter."

The President shook Jack's hand and gave Diana a kiss on the cheek. The First Lady soon followed as did a string of other politicians and dignitaries. Finally it was just Jack, Diana, Sam, Daniel, and Paul in a little clutch. Sam was the most outwardly excited for them. Daniel wasn't vibrating like Sam, but his genuine smile let them both know he was happy for them both.

Paul was the odd man out. He honestly didn't know what to think, to say that this was sudden was an understatement, he knew that they had strong relationship, but he hadn't expected this. And as he watched the two of them accepting good wishes from those around them, he realized that he should have told her years ago how he felt, but he doubted that she would have ever seen him as anything other than a friend. It was as if some part of her had always been waiting for Jack.

On autopilot Paul shook Jack's hand and offered his congratulations. Then he turned to Diana and gave her a big hug, like they always did, and whispered for her ear alone, "He better deserve you."

He let her go and made a quick excuse to leave before Diana could say anything. And as he walked away Jack saw the confused look on her face and leaned in to ask, "Everything okay?"

Knowing it wasn't the time or place to try and sort it out she replied, "I don't know. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

The rest of their evening was spent hobnobbing with the rest of the guests, and it was late when the limo dropped them back off at the hotel. Daniel's room was the floor below everyone else's and he got off the elevator first, leaving the other three to walk to their rooms together where Jack and Diana bid Sam a good night and went in their adjoining rooms.

Diana slipped off her high heels with a sigh of bliss and Jack lost his jacket and tie and was poking around the mini bar in the room to see what the offerings were. Deciding they were going to need ice he grabbed the bucket and headed down the hall to the machine. He got his ice and was just about back to their room when the door to Sam's room opened and Daniel appeared, also without jacket and tie, and also carrying an ice bucket.

For just a moment they both had a deer-in-the-headlights look then Daniel finally broke the awkward moment, "Jack."

"Daniel."

"So, ah, the ice machine down that way?"

Yeah. Down the hall on the right."

"Cool. Should be easy to find."

"Yeah. Look I'm just gonna... " Jack gestured towards he and Diana's rooms.

"Yeah, good night, Jack."

"You too, Daniel. You too."

Jack went to his door and futzed with his key card, and snuck a glance at Daniel walking down the hall. Jack just shook his head and chuckled to himself.

---------------  
tbc... 


	17. Chapter 17

Three months later Jack and Diana were married during one of the worst series of thunderstorms on record in Colorado. Originally planned to be outside in the yard, the festivities had been moved into the house. It was crowded and loud, but they were surrounded by the people that meant the most to them. The wine and good wishes flowed, and there were more than a few chuckles over the Marge and Homer wedding cake topper that was just so keeping with Jack and Diana's personalities. The party lasted to almost midnight, and when Jack had finally evicted the last of the guests, meaning the rest of SG-1, he found his bride in the kitchen, just looking out at the lightening.

He put his arms around her and tucked his chin on her shoulder and teased, "Penny for your thoughts Mrs. O'Neill."

She turned her face to look at him and smiled, "Nothing."

"The other Jack?" He knew her well, and he knew that her thoughts would sometimes go to that other Jack. She had never shared with him what exactly had transpired between them, and he never asked. But had seen their final exchange in the room with the quantum mirror, and he suspected that she had been very close to leaving with him. He hoped that one day she would tell him, but he didn't press.

She rubbed his arm as he squeezed a little tighter. "Yeah."

He let go of her and reached over to the counter and lifted several champagne bottles until he found one that wasn't empty. He couldn't find any clean champagne glasses but grabbed a pair of coffee cups and poured a little in each and handed one to her, and stood close to her with a hand on her hip as he toasted, "Here's to that Jack and his Diana, because without them, you and I wouldn't be here. And I would have missed out on the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She clicked her mug to his and added with a little knowing smirk, "Yet."

He had had more than enough champagne to be a little fuzzy around the edges, and he looked at her in confusion. She put her mug down without drinking any, and when he thought about it, she hadn't had more than a sip or two all day. He let her pull him into the bedroom and push him to sit down on the edge of the bed. She opened one of the drawers he had cleared out for her months ago, they were waiting until after the wedding to move the rest of her belongings in, and pulled out a little gift wrapped box tied with a bow.

She handed it to him and sat beside him. He put his mug down on the nightstand, and asked, "What is this?"

"A wedding present."

"You know you're not getting yours until tomorrow?"

"I know, but I want you to open yours now." She was practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

He opened the box and pulled out a small folded cloth. When he unfolded it, he found it was an infant's undershirt that had "Air Force Brat" emblazoned across it. It took a moment for it to sink in, and when it did he almost didn't trust himself to speak, "Diana?"

She nodded, "Two days of _very_ positive tests. I think it's safe to say that we are officially having a baby."

--

The night they had gotten engaged Jack had stopped her when she slipped away from him to go put her diaphragm in.

They had been dancing barefoot in the dimmed light of their hotel room and making out like two teenagers. When things started getting very amorous, she broke the embrace and grabbed her diaphragm from her carry-on bag and went to head for the bathroom. Jack grabbed her hand before she got there and pulled her in close, the flat pink box still clutched in her hand, "Is that thing negotiable?"

She squinted at him, trying to decipher what was running through his head, having children wasn't something they had ever really discussed. She knew about Charlie, and had held Jack through the anniversary of his death. She knew that there was a huge sliver of pain and guilt so deep in Jack over Charlie that nothing would ever dig it out and make it go away. And she had never wanted to the be the one to remind him of that pain, so she just never brought up the subject of wanting children of her own. She said gently, "It's something we've never talked about."

He dropped his eyes and swallowed, knowing why they never talked about it. He took a breath and met her eyes, "I know. But do you want to have kids Diana? Have a family with me?"

She couldn't answer, just couldn't find the right words, so instead just tossed the pink box over her shoulder and threw her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him fiercely.

--

They both had known that Diana's age coupled with some of the internal scarring she had acquired from her ex-husband's assault might have made conceiving a child very difficult, so as Jack sat there fingering the little undershirt he almost couldn't believe it. They were really having a baby. He was a father again. Without meaning to, his mind flashed back to Sara telling him she was pregnant with Charlie, then like a slide show he went from holding a tiny newborn Charlie to watching a small casket being lowered into the ground. A silent tear slid down his cheek and he leaned into the hand that Diana brushed it away with.

He felt her other hand cup his other cheek and she gently turned his face so she could see his eyes, "Jack, you are going to be a wonderful a father to this child."

Jack didn't reply, instead just pulled her in and squeezed as tightly as he dared.

--

The next morning broke clear and bright and they worked together to try and put some semblance of order back to the house. They were forgoing a honeymoon for the moment, instead planning a two week getaway to the cabin next month when the weather would be a little better up north. As Jack watched noon approach he dragged Diana into the living room. And making her sit on the couch, he hid her eyes with a bandanna.

"No peeking now. Your wedding present is going to be delivered any minute now."

She laughed, "You are crazy, you know that right?"

"So I've been told. Often in fact."

A couple of minutes later she heard a car door and heard Jack open their front door. There were sounds of shuffling around and a moment later there was something cold and wet poking at her hands in her lap. She reached up quickly and pulled off the blindfold to see a wiggling little brindle mass that was a boxer puppy. She reached down and scooped him up and proceeded to get her faced washed by the pup. She laughed and turned towards Jack.

"You got me a puppy." She stepped over to him and kissed him, and laughed again when the puppy in her arms tried to get in on the action.

"I had a hunch that this would be the perfect wedding present."

"A hunch?"

He grinned, "Okay, a little bird told me."

"I think someday you and I are going to have to compare notes about that bird."

She put the puppy down and they watched together as he explored every nook and cranny of the house with his nose.

He finally tuckered himself out and fell asleep with his nose on his paws in a sunbeam. They finished straightening up and as they always did, just enjoyed the quiet simple time spent together.

They were both looking forward to their trip to the cabin, but little did they know that SG-1 mission scheduled for Monday to P3X-4C3, later known as Kelowna, would not only steal their honeymoon from them, but Daniel as well.

--  
tbc...


End file.
